Un enlèvement, un sceau et deux amours
by Hinata-hime2712
Summary: Hinata, enlevait par Orochimaru, disparaît avec lui une semaine entière. Que garde t'elle de cette absence avec son nouveau maître ? A vous de voir. Histoire centrée sur Hinata. C’est un Sasu/hina/naru.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour chers lecteurs !!! (même si je penses qu'il y a plus de lectrices ^^)

Je vous présente ma première « longue » fic ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

Cette histoire est donc centrée sur mon personnage féminin préférée, Hinata. Ici, son caractère est un peu changé mais vous comprendrez pourquoi un peu plus loin dans les chapitres. C'est un Sasu/hina/naru, même si le triangle amoureux viendra un peu plus tard. Ah ! Dernière chose, le Orohina (Orochimaru/Hinata pour les incultes) c'est juste une souffrance en plus pour notre petite timide… enfin vous verrez.

Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture et vous retrouves en fin de chapitre ! Reviews, je vous aime !!!

_**Légendes : **_

_« paroles _

_- pensées _

(petites remarques de l'auteur…plutôt rare)

**Disclaimer **: Bien sûr les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais au merveilleux, au grandiose, au fantastique Masashi Kishimoto !!! Merci à lui et son talent !

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Là où tout commence…**_

« Pff…

Sasuke ouvrit lentement ses yeux, bailla, avant de s'asseoir sur son lit et observer les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Il s'étira et se leva rapidement. S'habillant avec lenteur il laissait son esprit divaguer à sa guise avant d'en reprendre le contrôle, la porte de sa chambre passée.

Toute la journée se passa dans le calme, Sasuke étant en pleine concentration dans son entraînement quotidien.

Il était à présent face à cent hommes capturés de ci de là, dans tout le pays. Ils étaient enragés, prêt à bondir sur le jeune homme pour retrouver leurs libertés perdues. L'Uchiwa se tenait au milieu de ce groupe de prisonniers, le visage froid et impassible, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, attendant le signe lui indiquant que le combat allait commencer. Il ne ce fit pas attendre très longtemps, après quelques minutes de tension, un homme fondit sur lui, le poing en avant prêt à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Arrivant à proximité du visage indifférent, il bascula soudainement dans le vide. Il se releva mais lorsqu'il sentit une affreuse douleur au poignet, retomba à genoux en gémissant, se tenant le moignon ensanglanté qui remplaçait sa main. Quand il réussit à rouvrir les yeux, l'homme vit un spectacle des plus horrible. Tous ses compagnons de peine se tenant debout il y a encore quelques minutes, étaient à présent tous à terre baignant dans leur propre sang, décapités. Il fit un rapide tour de la salle mais ne vit pas la cause de se massacre. Le malheureux se retourna brutalement, en sentant un coup de vent derrière lui et se retrouva pétrifié devant les yeux rouges et en rotation du brun debout devant lui, le regardant comme un minuscule insecte sans importance. (pardon Shino ^^)

« Pitié.

Ce fut le dernier mot que la dernière victime des 100 personnes présentes, prononça avant de sentir sa tête se détacher de son corps. Sasuke rangea son katana dans son étui après l'avoir nettoyer soigneusement avec un chiffon. Il lança un dernier regard froid à cette foule de cadavre et s'en détourna pour se diriger vers les cuisines afin de se désaltérer.

Mais tournant dans un couloir, il entendit un rire malsain. L'Uchiwa fronça ses sourcils avant de se diriger vers la source de ce bruit désagréable.

_- Orochimaru… Ce rire ne présage rien de bon._

Le jeune homme arriva enfin devant la porte, où il entendait encore le rire résonner et ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'il vit dans la pièce le pétrifia sur place, une expression de surprise sur le visage.

Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un immense serpent rouge sifflant de contentement, tenant fermement sa victime dans ses anneaux. Celle-ci semblait être une jeune fille de son âge mais Sasuke laissa planer le doute car son visage était caché par une cascade de cheveux bruns à reflet bleu tombant sur la peau du reptile. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne ayant une chevelure de cette couleur mais c'était tout à fait impossible que ce fusse t'elle. Celle à laquelle il pensé, avait les cheveux courts, très courts et que ferait elle là ? Non ce n'était sûrement pas elle. Et dos à lui, Orochimaru riait de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, d'un rire cruel et glacial.

« Alors ? Ma chère petite Hinata… j'ai réussi à te faire venir finalement. Tu aurais dû savoir que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux et quelque sois les moyens utilisés.

Et il explosa de nouveau, en étendant son sourire triomphant sur tout son visage.

- _Hinata… alors ? Non…_

La jeune fille releva la tête, lentement, lançant un regard meurtrier à l'homme reptile. Elle le vit alors, toujours immobile à l'entrée, fut surprise un moment avant de lui lancer un regard emplit d'une colère impressionnante teintée d'une peine discrète.

- _On dirait qu'elle m'en veut… _(sans rire -_-'')

Il réfléchit un moment avant de se rappeler.

- _Ah oui c'est vrai… elle est amoureuse de ce baka de Naruto. Elle doit m'en vouloir de l'avoir laissé, lui et les autres. Pff… n'importe quoi… vraiment une faible ne peut qu'aimer un imbécile comme lui. En y repensant, c'est vrai qu'elle ne m'a jamais témoigné un grand intérêt comparé à ces imbéciles de Ino et Sakura. Encore une bonne raison d'être partit. En tout cas, elle est vraiment bizarre…_

Il chassa cette idée de sa tête

- _Pourquoi je pense à ça ? Je m'en moque et ce n'est pas le moment de se ressasser le passé. _

Il referma la porte avant de se diriger vers son maître toujours un sourire aux lèvres, s'étant arrêter de rire.

« Orochimaru.

« Oh ! Sasuke-kun ! Tu tombes au bon moment !

L'Uchiwa jeta un regard au deux yeux blancs posés sur eux, désirant sûrement les tués sur place.

- _Mmm… Elle semble avoir changée. Il y a quelques années, elle serait pétrifiée de peur, les yeux au sol._

« Que fait elle là ?

« Oh oui ! J'oubliais que vous vous connaissiez.

« Tu parles…

Ce n'était qu'un murmure de la douce jeune fille pour elle-même mais cela suffit à faire rire l'homme serpent.

« Ahahahahahahahahah ! Oui, vraiment j'ai bien fais d'insister à t'enlever.

Hinata rougit, mal a l'aise qu'ils aient pu l'entendre et baissa ses yeux vers les écailles rougeoyantes.

- _Mouais… pas tellement changée finalement…_

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Orochimaru ?

Sasuke parla d'un ton froid, énervé qu'on ait pu ignorer sa première question. Ceci stoppa le rire démentiel de son maître mais ne fit pas disparaître le sourire de ses lèvres.

« Eh bien… c'est assez simple. Il y a maintenant trois mois, je lui ai posé mon sceau mais elle tardée à venir, beaucoup trop de temps à venir... J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter que ma marque ne fonctionne pas, j'ai alors envoyé des espions à Konoha. En fin de compte ce n'était pas une défaillance mais une erreur de jugement. Cette petite avait un moyen de contrer mon sceau auquel je n'avais pas pensé. Grâce à sa précision et son contrôle de son chakra, elle empêchait la marque de se répandre en coupant ses Tenketsus dans son épaule. C'était un joli coup, bien réfléchit et digne d'une grande kunoichi. »

Il rit et lança un regard de victoire à sa prisonnière qui serrait les dents, folle de rage, son visage de nouveau fixé sur eux.

« N'ai-je pas raison petite Hinata ? »

Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de détourner la tête. Orochimaru sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant sa réaction.

« Pourquoi lui avoir donné votre marque ? Elle est faible.

En entendant ses mots la Hyuuga perdit tout son courage devant les souvenirs qui lui bouleversaient encore le cœur. Perdue dans ses pensées sa tête bascula vers l'avant, ses cheveux cachant de nouveau son visage.

« Tu as tout faux Sasuke.

Orochimaru croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine observant avec plus de sérieux la longue chevelure ébène.

« Tu as dû le remarquer… ce n'est plus la même qu'autrefois, malgré quelques gestes et comportements resté présents, c'est une nouvelle Hinata.

Sasuke regarda interrogateur son maître qui fit un mince sourire en observant toujours la jeune fille.

« Elle est devenue plus forte… beaucoup plus forte… mentalement elle l'était déjà, je l'avais vu à l'œuvre à l'examen Chuunin, mais à présent…

Un immense sourire gourmand s'étira sur son visage reptilien.

« Elle est devenue une kunoichi d'une grande valeur.

A ces mots Sasuke ne put retenir ses yeux de s'écarquiller.

- _Orochimaru qui fait un compliment de cette sorte ? Impossible…_

Il lança finalement un regard emplit de curiosité à la jeune prisonnière.

« C'est impossible… elle n'arrivait pas à battre son cousin.

« Exact ! Et à présent c'est elle qui le domine à chacun de leur combat. Même en combattant sérieusement, ce Hyuuga Neji, finit quelques minutes plus tard à terre, tout ses Tenketsus coupés. Je me répète, mais elle possède vraiment une finesse et une précision de son chakra à faire pâlir n'importe qui. »

Sasuke fut troublé.

_- Pour qu'il parle ainsi, elle devait bien cacher son jeu depuis le début, jouant la faible et la grande timide._

« Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus impressionnant.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui le questionnant du regard, les sourcils froncés. Son maître le regarda, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.

« Tu te rappel de ce que je t'ai dis sur Naruto ?

Sasuke fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

- _De quoi veut-il parler ?_

« Je t'ai parlé de ce chakra que déversait Naruto lorsque je l'ai combattu, des queues du démon-renard en lui, apparaissant peu à peu sous la colère… te souviens-tu ?

« Oui… Vous n'avez pas réussi à l'arrêter.

« En effet…

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, surpris.

_- Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'énerve mais au lieu de ça il confirme, indifférent de son échec ? Bizarre…_

« Mais cette chère petite ici présente y est arrivé.

« …

Sasuke n'en croyait pas un mot, elle pouvait bien battre son cousin sans difficultés mais c'était impossible qu'elle soit plus forte que son maître.

« Tu ne me crois pas Sasuke ?

« Non.

« Pourtant j'étais là… et crois moi, cette gamine cache sa force sous son joli minois.

« Alors elle…

« Elle a combattu Naruto lors de l'apparition de ses queues, non sans difficultés bien sûr, mais elle à tout de même réussit à le mettre KO.

Cette phrase dit d'une traite laissa abasourdie Sasuke qui ne le montra pas, bien entendu, il avait encore trop d'orgueil pour ça.

« Pas vrai Hinata ?

Orochimaru s'avançait vers elle un sourire en coin.

« Alors ? Tu ne réponds pas ?

Hinata baissa un peu plus la tête cachant la totalité de son visage sous un rideau noir.

« Tu as perdu ta langue ?

Il l'attrapa brusquement au menton et lui releva le visage. Celle-ci laissait voir une tristesse sincère au font de ses yeux sans pupilles.

« Alors ? Réponds.

Hinata se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher les perles aux bordures de ses yeux de couler.

« Il va falloir que je t'aide à retrouver ta langue ?

La jeune fille lui lança un regard de dégoût alors que l'homme serpent s'amusait de cette situation. Il s'approcha lentement du visage de la jeune fille plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il n'était à présent qu'à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Hinata.

« Alors ?

Hinata lui lança un regard meurtrier qui fit rire Orochimaru.

« Très bien. Je vais t'aider à la retrouver.

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux et sa bouche entrouverte laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

Devant lui le Sanin venait de déposer ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune kunoichi. Celle-ci

sous le choc avait les yeux écarquillés. Profitant de ce moment de stupeur, l'homme la força à ouvrir la bouche et y pénétra sa langue. Il vint caresser doucement celle de l'héritière.

Sasuke hallucinait totalement. Coup sur coup, il apprenait que la plus faible du clan Hyuuga était à présent une puissante kunoichi, qu'elle possédait la marque de Orochimaru et enfin ce dernier l'embrassait presque tendrement… quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de l'homme serpent.

Hinata reprit ses esprits, ferma les yeux en fronçant fortement les sourcils cherchant à se reculer pour échapper à ce baiser qui lui donnait envie de vomir dans la gorge du ninja. Elle finit plaqué contre le ventre de l'immense serpent qui la retenait toujours dans ses anneaux. L'homme en face d'elle prenait un certain plaisir à ce baiser surtout en sentant la fureur de sa jeune victime. Il passa un bras entre deux anneaux et saisi fermement les hanches de la demoiselle, plaquant un peu plus leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre, transformant le baiser tendre en un passionné ne la laissant pas respirer, la langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche s'enroulant et se déroulant, s'allongeant et se retirant. La brune réprima un frisson en sentant la main sous son menton descendre lentement dans sa nuque.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et referma d'un coup sa bouche, mordant la langue de son tortionnaire. Celui-ci se retira, essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche, elle, les yeux fermés, avala le sang d'Orochimaru qui souillait son corps avant de se tourner vers lui pour observer sa réaction. Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise en le voyant un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu as vraiment bien changée… tu es devenue une petite tigresse en plus de ça.

Il rit de sa remarque laissant une Hinata dégoûtée.

Elle jeta furtivement un regard en direction de Sasuke. Celui-ci était pétrifié, une expression qui sur son visage le rendait à la fois comique et mignon. Hinata ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire malgré la situation. Le Sanin se retourna curieux et explosa d'un rire presque blessant en voyant son élève.

« Tu devrais te voir, Sasuke. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de sentiments sur ton visage.

Et il continua à rire, réveillant Sasuke de ces pensées. Celui-ci grogna, en colère contre lui-même et son maître.

- _Quel est son plan ? Il n'embrasserait pas une fille et encore plus sa prisonnière si il n'avait pas une idée derrière la tête._

Il ce laissa aller à des hypothèses toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres.

« Ce baiser t'as plu, petite Hinata ?

- _Pourquoi m'appelles-t-il toujours petite ? Je ne le suis plus ! Je suis fatiguée… Pourquoi ? Mes paupières sont lourdes… je n'arrive pas à rester éveillée… Qu'Est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Mes forces me quitte…Tout deviens noir… Je ne vois plus rien… Je n'entends plus rien… Je suis si fatiguée…_

Et effectivement, Hinata s'endormit dans les anneaux qui la tenaient encore debout. Orochimaru eu un petit rire moqueur.

« Alalalala… et la belle s'endort sous le baiser de son kidnappeur.

Il releva le visage paisible d'Hinata et lui sourit férocement.

« Vraiment qu'elle idée d'avoir avalé mon sang, princesse. A présent, tu vas dormir un certain temps.

Sur un geste de son maître, le serpent rouge disparut en une volute de fumée. Le corps de la jeune fille bascula vers l'avant mais fut intercepté par Orochimaru qui la déposa brutalement sur son épaule.

« Bien, sur ce… Sasuke, à plus tard.

Le Sanin passa à côté du jeune homme, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage. Sasuke suivit des yeux la chevelure brune avant de la voir disparaître dans l'obscurité du couloir.

- _Qu'Est-ce qu'il va en faire ? Espionne ? Un de ses spires ? Et puis qu'Est-ce que j'en ai à faire après tout._

Mais il réalisa soudain quelque chose. Elle vivrait ici maintenant, donc…

-_Je devrais la croiser tous les jours._

Il jura silencieusement contre son maître qui l'obligeait à devoir supporter cette intruse mais surtout une personne qui appartenait à son village natal.

_- Manquait plus que ça…_

Et il repartit à ses occupations, ne pensant plus à la petite timide qui allait chambouler la tranquillité de sa vie.

_**À suivre… **_

* * *

Euh… en faites, je crois avoir changer le caractère de tout les personnages… Mince ! Malgré cette triste constatation ce premier chapitre vous à plus ? Laissez moi une review pour me donner votre avis et puis ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir un nouveau commentaire. Même si c'est pour dire que c'est nul à chier et que vous me détestez ben… vous êtes libre de vous exprimez et de faire part de votre opinion. C'est écrit dans les droits de l'homme et du citoyen ! De toute façon moi-même je déteste ce que j'écris et c'est pour ça que je me relie des centaines de fois avant de poster un de mes écrits. Alors allez y. En tout cas je me ferais un plaisir de répondre à mes reviewers ! Par contre je vais mettre du temps cette fois ci, dû à mes petites vacances en Italie avec ma famille mais je vous répondrai aussitôt revenue ! Encore merci d'être venu me lire ! À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Petite info : Bien sûr le combat d'Hinata et Naruto sera expliqué… mais plus tard. **REVIEW PLEASE ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Je commencerai par remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissés une review. Merci, ça m'a fais vraiment plaisir.

Ensuite, je tiens à présenter de nouveau ma fic pour vous mettre en garde. Si vous aimez les fics réalistes… ne venez surtout pas voir cette fiction. J'ai une énorme imagination et quand ça sort c'est disons… un peu gros. Moi-même, je trouve que j'en fais trop certaines fois. Donc dans cette histoire, Hinata sera un peu démesurée par rapport au manga, peut-être trop justement. Je suis désolée mais j'adore l'imaginer en super héroïne. Vous êtes prévenus maintenant. Ceux qui n'aiment pas Hinata, passez votre chemin. Voilà pour la petite explication.

Un petit mot sur le chapitre à présent. Je suis nulle dans la description des combats… une vrai débutante. Donc ne soyez pas trop dur pour les scènes de duel… je sais vraiment pas comment m'y prendre. En plus de ça, j'ai créée quelques techniques spéciales pour Hinata. Quand je vous dis que je la rends surpuissante, c'est pas des bêtises ! Enfin bref… ce ne sera pas pour maintenant.

Dernière petite chose, ce chapitre est très court parce qu'à la base c'est un chapitre coupé en deux parties. Je l'ai séparé car ça ne donnait pas l'impression que je voulais faire en étant dans le même chapitre. Euh… je me suis bien exprimée là ?

Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

**Légendes : **

« paroles (oui, je ne mets qu'un seul guillemet pour les paroles car je trouves ça plus simple et plus sympa)

_- pensées _

(petites remarques de l'auteur…plutôt rare)

**Disclaimer **: Bien sûr les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais au merveilleux, au grandiose, au fantastique Masashi Kishimoto !!! Merci à lui et son talent !

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Un duel étrange. **_

Une semaine passa sans que Sasuke ne croise ni Hinata ni son maître, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il préférait largement la solitude, et puis revoir une personne de son village natal ne présageait rien de bon. Surtout quand celle qui est présente, est amoureuse de l'homme qui vous poursuit pour vous ramener.

Il commença son échauffement quotidien lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. L'Uchiwa stoppa tout mouvement et se retourna lentement, lançant un regard emplit de haine à celui qui venait de le déranger. Il croisa alors, le sourire carnassier d'Orochimaru et aperçut un imperceptible mouvement derrière l'homme serpent. Ce dernier fit un geste à l'ombre qui l'accompagnait afin qu'elle s'approcha un peu. Sasuke reconnut Hinata, bien plus blanche que d'ordinaire, la mine fatiguée et ses yeux vides, presque morts.

On avait l'impression de voir un fantôme, ce trait étant accentué par la tunique blanche qu'elle portait et ses cheveux noirs emmêlés sur ses frêles épaules.

« Tu t'es bien entraîné pendant mon absence, Sasuke ?

Il ne répondit pas, restant indifférent à sa question. L'homme serpent sourit cruellement.

« Je vais faire vite.

Le jeune homme le regarda, complètement retourner à présent vers les deux gêneurs, attendant une suite à ses paroles.

« J'aimerais que tu combattes contre notre invitée.

Il lança un regard amusé sur le corps fragile de la pauvre Hyuuga se tenant un peu à l'écart, les yeux toujours vides et posés au sol.

Sasuke l'observa un moment avant de se placer à l'autre bout du terrain et de se mettre face à elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il eut juste le temps d'intercepter un murmure de son maître à la jeune fille qui ne broncha pas d'un pouce.

Finalement, elle s'avança de quelques pas et leva son regard fantomatique vers lui.

_- Même ainsi elle est… elle est…elle est quoi ?_

Il se secoua mentalement avant de reprendre sa contemplation mais resta saisit par l'expression qu'affichait à présent le visage d'Hinata. Elle paraissait si fragile, si triste, si malade qu'une envie étrange empoigna sa poitrine. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la protéger contre ce monde si cruel, contre cet homme qui les regardés avec délectation du futur spectacle dont il savait déjà l'issu.

_- Jamais elle ne pourra combattre… elle n'est pas en état. Il cherche à la tuer après avoir mis tant de temps à la mettre à son service ? Vraiment étrange cette histoire… _(ça tu peux le dire xp)

N'en pouvant plus de la voir ainsi sans pouvoir l'aider et même avec une certaine colère contre lui-même, d'éprouver un quelconque sentiment pour elle, il s'élança rapidement vers la jeune fille le regardant toujours de cet air absent, indifférent au poing qui lui arrivait devant le visage. Elle ne chercha même pas à l'éviter et se le reçut dans la joue gauche avant de s'envoler quelques mètres plus loin où elle atterrit dans un grand fracas, roulant sur elle-même.

Elle était allongée, dos tourné aux deux hommes. Quelques secondes plus tard elle se releva, non sans difficultés. Hinata se remit en face du brun qui avait déjà foncé sur elle, le poing prêt à donner un nouveau coup qu'il dirigea cette fois dans les côtes. Elle se plia en deux sous la douleur, écarquilla les yeux en voyant un genou apparaître rapidement devant son regard et la frapper au menton. La brune s'envola à nouveau un peu plus loin. Elle se releva pourtant encore, les jambes tremblantes sous son poids.

Sasuke toujours impassible fit ainsi, quatre à cinq enchaînements avant qu'Hinata ne crache du sang sur le sol. Elle haletée, ayant du mal à respirer, son sang coulant goutte après goutte de ses lèvres. Elle les essuya lentement du revers de sa main et attrapa la paroi du mur pour s'aider à se remettre debout. Ses jambes titubèrent un moment avant qu'elle ne retrouve un certain équilibre. Elle lâcha le mur et s'avança de quelques pas, tremblante de tous ses membres meurtris. La jeune fille leva à nouveau ses yeux opaques sur ceux sombre en face d'elle, qui ne reluisaient aucun sentiment. Elle fit un mince sourire, exaspérant l'Uchiwa qui jeta un regard à son maître qui affichait un sourire satisfait en observant Hinata utiliser ses dernières forces pour se tenir un peu plus droite. Il reporta son attention sur celle-ci.

_- Un pion… nous ne sommes que des pions… Toi et moi… nous faisons tout deux partis d'un plan dont je ne connais pas le but, ni même le déroulement… il ne fait que nous utiliser… moi en t'affaiblissant et toi en subissant… tes yeux si triste… comment et depuis quand sont-ils devenus ainsi ? Tu me fais pitié… j'aurais préféré te battre au meilleur de ta forme mais… moi aussi je suis piégé…enfin… pour le moment._

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

Une voix froide et dure le frappe au visage. Il relève ses yeux pour les poser sur les autres, blanchâtre.

_- Serait ce toi qui as parlé ? Oui sûrement, tu es la seule devant moi à subir mes coups et mes regards._

Il s'élança alors, le poing tendu pour lui donner le coup de grâce qui arrêtera ce stupide duel. Il lui planta son poing en plein milieu de l'estomac, la soulevant un peu sous la puissance, tournant son poing dans la chaire afin de faire le plus de dégâts possible. Elle avait les yeux à demi-fermés, sa tête basculant vers l'avant, se posa sur l'épaule de Sasuke avant de cracher son sang sur le vêtement du jeune homme qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Vivant tout deux cette scène au ralentit avec l'impression d'une bulle les entourant, les séparant de ce monde si cruel, empoignant leurs cœurs blessés. Elle lui murmura doucement à l'oreille ces deux mots.

« Tue moi.

Il resta impassible. Aucune émotion ne filtrait sur son visage froid mais son cœur, lui, se pinça affreusement. Il eut mal et le lui rendit bien en l'envoyant contre le mur qu'elle venait de quitter quelques instants plus tôt. Elle s'écrasa et glissa de tout son poids contre la paroi froide, son visage caché par sa longue chevelure ébène. Il s'approcha d'elle et la jaugea de ses yeux profonds. Elle se releva encore, s'appuyant totalement au mur. Debout, les genoux fléchis, la jeune fille leva son regard sur le visage impénétrable devant elle.

« Tue moi.

Encore ces mots ! Il n'en pouvait plus… il ferma les yeux semblant se concentrer sur une pensée. Tout d'un coup, sans prévenir, il la plaqua au mur, sa main sur sa gorge, la soulevant un peu pour la mettre à sa hauteur. Elle suffoquait mais réussit à trouver des pouffées d'air par moment.

Sasuke releva son visage vers la respiration irrégulière qui frappé sa figure et ouvrit brusquement ses yeux, les plongeant dans ceux opaques de sa victime. Les deux Sharingans activés, tournoyant dans leurs orbites, regardaient haineusement les deux Byakugan inertes.

« Tu as perdu… ça ne te suffit pas ?

Il dit cela d'un ton si glacial que la jeune fille trembla sous sa main. Elle baissa lentement les yeux au sol.

« Tue moi.

« Tu n'en vaux pas la peine et je n'en vois aucune utilité.

« Est-ce que Naruto en valait la peine, lui ?

« Il est moins faible que toi. Malgré le faites que tu aies pu l'arrêter dans sa transformation, lui ne se serait certainement jamais laissé fracasser le corps sans rien dire… il ne demandera jamais à se faire tuer.

Elle reçut cette remarque en plein cœur, déjà affaiblit par la semaine qu'elle venait de subir. Les larmes apparurent finalement aux coins des yeux pure et tombèrent sur la main du déserteur.

Il l'observa ainsi quelques instants avant de relâcher sa prise. Hinata laissa apparaître de ses yeux des rivières qui ne cessées de couler le long de ses joues blanches, silencieusement. Elle glissa de nouveaux le long de la paroi et finit à genoux, la tête baissée, ses cheveux caressant doucement ses genoux.

Ses frêles épaules commencèrent à être secoués de sanglots tout aussi silencieux. Elle murmura doucement entre deux soubresauts de ses épaules, des paroles complètement incompréhensibles, le brun essaya d'en saisir quelques mots mais ne comprit qu'une chose… un prénom… répété inlassablement… Naruto.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

Je sais, je suis chiante à parler mais juste une dernière petite chose et je vous laisse. Ça répondra à ta review **kare-rin.**

Je fais beaucoup de fautes de conjugaison et j'en suis bien consciente. Je fais tout pour les réduire mais je n'ai jamais été très bonne dans ce domaine. Je suis désolée si ça vous dérange dans votre lecture mais je n'ai pas l'œil pour repérer mes fautes. En plus de ça, je fais des erreurs en tapant que je ne ferais jamais à l'écrit. Mes yeux ne sont pas encore bien habitués aux pages Works, vraiment désolée.

Après tout ce blabla dont tout le monde s'en fout, je finirai par vous dire :

**Une petite review ? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

La voilà la suite ! Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes ! Ça me fait franchement plaisir ! Ah ! Et pour les lecteurs Anonyme, si vous voulez que je vous répondes laissés votre adresse mail, sinon je peux pas moi XP.

Bon alors la première partie de ce chapitre 3 est d'un point de vue assez compliqué. J'adore les complications ;) Il jongle entre celui de Sasuke et celui du narrateur enfin… moi quoi XP bref, vous êtes prévenus.

Je viens de remarquer que je n'ai pas indiqué où ce situé l'histoire dans le manga, et ben… j'en sais rien XP. Sérieusement il n'y pas d'endroit précis alors ne cherchez pas.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **Et pensez aux reviews !**

_**Légendes : **_

_« paroles (oui, je ne mets qu__'__un seul guillemet pour les paroles car je trouves ça plus simple et plus sympa) _

_- pensées_

(petites remarques de l'auteur…plutôt rare)

**Disclaimer **: Bien sûr les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais au merveilleux, au grandiose, au fantastique Masashi Kishimoto !!! Merci à lui et son talent !

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Réflexions et rencontres**_

Naruto ?

Sasuke couchait dans son lit, observé vaguement le plafond sombre de sa chambre.

Elle ne pensait donc qu'à lui, même dans une situation pareille… il lui donné toujours autant de courage ? Elle l'aimait toujours… Son cœur se pinça un peu mais il n'y fît pas attention.

Cette fille… elle ne lui avait jamais courut après. Tant mieux. Un problème en moins ! Seul problème… pourquoi ?

Naruto… oui, son rival, toujours son rival. Il s'en souvenait à présent. Sa danse des doigts, ses rougissements devant lui, son bégaiement… tout ces signes, tout ses regards, elle les avaient adressés au blond. Son ancien meilleur ami et rival de toujours, son parfait contraire.

D'ailleurs, que lui trouvait t'elle ? Il n'avait rien à part ses cris, ses rires idiots et ses bêtises. Peut-être était-ce ça après tout. Peut-être aimée t'elle les garçons surexcités ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Et pourquoi pensait-il à elle ? Il n'en savait rien n'ont plus.

Beaucoup de personnes au village c'étaient demandés comment il pouvait être encore célibataire alors que toutes les filles du village lui couraient après. Il n'avait que douze ans à l'époque ! À cet âge on ne s'y intéresse pas ! Enfin… peut-être. Après tout Naruto, Lee et d'autres avaient déjà commencés à se rapprocher de la gente féminine… Alors pourquoi pas lui ? Il n'en savait rien, absolument rien.

- _C__'__est le style des Uchiwa__…__ nous avons un retard par rapport aux autres__…__ ou peut-être était-ce dû au faite qu__e je__ ne pensais qu__'__à mon entraînement._

Oui c'était ça, son cœur crié de plus en plus fort sa haine pour son frère et son envie de vengeance durant toutes ses années au village. Il ne pouvait pas aimer… il en était incapable, trop de souffrance lui bousculé l'esprit. Mais pourquoi se questionnait-il sur sa vie amoureuse ? Il n'en savait rien, toujours rien.

C'est elle qui le faisait se poser tant de question sans intérêt ! Mais pourquoi ?

Il fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus sceptique.

- _Je déteste ça ! Je dois penser à un plan pour tuer mon frère pas pour me trouver une copine ! Une copine ? _

Une veine apparut sur son front, ses dents serrées.

_- Bon sang ! À quoi je pense à la fin ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ! Je__…_

Un souvenir lui revint, celui de la tendresse de sa mère chaque soir afin de l'aider à s'endormir. Sa poitrine chaude où il aimait plonger, ses bras protecteur où il avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon invincible, immortel… que des rêves d'enfant. Tout s'était écroulé cette nuit là, à cause de lui, de ce frère qu'il haïssait tant !

Le visage d'Hinata à l'Académie lui apparut soudainement.

- _Qu__'__est-ce que c__'__est-ce souvenir ? Ah__…__ l__'__entrée à L__'__Académie, premier jour de cour un instant excitant pour tous__…__ sauf pour elle._

Il se rappela de cette expression de tristesse déjà peinte sur sa petite figure. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il se souvint c'était cette impression au creux du ventre, ou plutôt une envie qu'il avait oublié avec le temps, l'oubliant avec par la même occasion. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

Il chercha dans sa mémoire une réponse à sa question mais n'y trouva rien. Il s'arrêta sur une autre image, sur sa première course poursuite. Un rictus apparut à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Troisième jours de cour, et déjà toutes les filles de l'école lui couraient après comme des furies miniatures. Lui s'échappait comme un dérapé dans les rues du village, ne regardant même pas où il allé. Peu à peu le groupe de petites filles disparut, il avait alors tourné à droite pour arriver dans un parc. Là, il s'était assit derrière un arbre se cachant du mieux qu'il put. Reprenant peu à peu son souffle, il s'était mis à observer le parc désert. Enfin… presque désert. Qui était ce déjà ?

Ah oui… il s'était approché pour voir, prit de curiosité. Elle ? Une petite brune à la coiffure courte était assisse là, sur la balançoire, se balançant lentement au gré du vent. Il l'avait observé un moment et était resté pétrifié devant les pleurs silencieux de la petite fille. Il s'en était alors un peu plus approché. Pourquoi ? Pour la consoler ? Non il n'était pas comme ça… maintenant. C'est vrai qu'il était plus gentil enfant, avant ce drame en tout cas. Il lui avait touché simplement l'épaule mais cela suffit pour la faire fuir. Elle ne l'avait regardé qu'une seconde et ses yeux terrifiés avaient scotché l'Uchiwa sur place, la main toujours tendu. Une tristesse énorme s'était emparée de lui. Pourquoi le fuyait elle alors qu'il compté l'aider ? Il n'avait jamais compris, et encore maintenant, il ne comprenait pas son comportement. Cette peur dans ses yeux en le voyant… il s'en souvenait à présent. Cette peur de lui était restée pendant des années dans ses yeux. Il n'avait plus osé l'approcher et il n'en avait de toute façon plus eut l'envie à l'époque. Il s'en moquait royalement de cette fille comme toutes les autres. Si elle ne lui courait pas après, tant mieux pour lui, si elle avait peur de lui c'est qu'elle était faible rien de plus, si elle ne le regardé pas en quoi ça le dérangeait ? Si elle ne l'admiré pas lui mais son rival, en quoi cela le regardait-il ?

Et surtout… Pourquoi se remémoré t'il ce souvenir oublié maintenant ?! Il en avait marre ! Marre ! Il n'a jamais aimé ne pas comprendre ! Et là, c'était trop dur pour lui ? Comprendre les raisons de son raisonnement tout le monde savait le faire, même lui ! Alors pourquoi sur ces pensées là, il n'y arrivait pas ?! Pourquoi cette fille est apparut alors qu'il compté tuer son frère ?! Pourquoi autant de question sur une personne sans importance ?! Sans importance…

Il resta un moment silencieux dans ses pensées avant de plonger sa tête entre ses mains et la secouer furieusement de droite à gauche.

_- Mais à quoi je pense ! Merde__…__ je deviens fou ou quoi ? _

Il se leva, passa une main sur son front et partit.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que son duel avec Hinata c'était déroulé. Quand il avait entendu le nom de son rival, il était parti sans regarder en arrière mais avait jeté au passage un regard froid à son maître qui lui, était heureux de voir la jeune fille à bout.

Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et sans aucune raison, avait saccagé cet endroit intime, qui cette fois ci l'aida à se défouler. À la fin, son lit était éventré laissant des plumes voleter dans la pièce, l'armoire en morceaux couchée au milieu et son bureau coupé en deux, former un v. Il avait observé ainsi debout, haletant, sa chambre ravagée par sa colère. Il s'était alors assied en lotus par terre et avait réfléchit énormément à ce qui venait de se passer. Mais il s'énerva un peu plus, son cerveau restant fixé sur l'image d'Hinata pleurant, lui demandant de la tuer…

- _Bon sang ! J'ai tué une centaine d'hommes l'autre jour ! Sans aucun remord ! Alors pourquoi ne pas réussir à tuer cette fille ! Encore un caprice stupide comme avec Naruto… Il faut que je réussisses à tuer tous mes ennemies, même ceux que je connais sinon… tout ça n'aura servit à rien._

En y repensant à présent, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il finit par se lever de son lit. L'Uchiwa sortit et se dirigea sans s'en rendre compte vers la cuisine. À gauche, deuxième à droite… ses pas le guidèrent automatiquement sans qu'il eut le besoin d'y penser, son esprit étant envahit de pensées de plus en plus énervantes pour le jeune brun.

- _Il faut que j'arrête de me poser tant de questions à son sujet… mais je voudrais bien comprendre le raisonnement d'Orochimaru tout de même…et connaître ce plan qu'il semble préparer en cachette._

Il finit par tourner à droite mais se stoppa en voyant, plutôt en sentant, une présence humaine devant lui. Sasuke releva son regard et devina peu à peu les contours de l'ombre.

Une jeune fille, habillait d'un kimono blanc avec autour de la taille une corde rouge attachée en boucle dans le dos, tout comme Orochimaru. Ses cheveux ébène aux reflets bleu, brillant sous le peu de lumière présente dans les couloirs. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus fut son visage. Fin, gracieux, sur un cou tout aussi agréable à voir. Et ses yeux… deux petites perles, presque luisantes dans cette semi obscurité. Celles-ci se posèrent lentement sur lui qui la détailler au peigne fin.

« Hinata ?

Il murmura doucement son nom mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement susceptible de montrer qu'elle ait pu l'entendre. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne coupe le lien et rentre dans une pièce dont elle ferma la porte. Sasuke garda au fond de sa rétine les longs cheveux noirs de la jeune fille, qui venaient de disparaître. Il se reprit et continua sa route affichant son habituel visage froid.

Deux mois s'écoulèrent ainsi. Ils se croisaient, il lui lançait un regard du coin de l'œil quand elle passait à côté de lui sans le voir, ni faire le moindre geste vers lui. Il se surprit une nuit à attendre le matin pour pouvoir l'effleurer, pour pouvoir sentir des mèches rebelles lui caresser le visage au passage de la jeune fille. Celle-ci devenait de plus en plus blanche, sûrement dû au manque de soleil. Elle n'était jamais sortie de ces tunnels obscurs depuis son arrivée et commençait même à perdre du poids.

Sasuke la croisa encore ce matin là, toujours indifférente, ses cheveux volant au rythme de ses pas. Il ce déplaça de côté pour être un peu sur son chemin. Hinata ne changea pas sa direction et finit par lui effleurer l'épaule. Sasuke tendit un peu sa main et sentit la douce peau laiteuse, glisser entre ses doigts. Il en eut un frisson avant de se tourner un peu pour l'observer dans sa marche d'automate.

Le jeune homme se dirigea finalement dans la salle d'entraînement ou il commença ses mouvements mais son esprit était ailleurs… et ce qui l'exaspéré, était le fait que celui-ci ne se dirigé que vers une seule personne, la personne même qu'il croisé maintenant, tout les matins.

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'as pris tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi je tiens tant à la toucher ou au moins à l'effleurer ? Et ses cheveux en quoi m'apaisent ils quand ils touchent mon visage ? Si ça avait été Ino ou Sakura je l'aurai déjà enfoncée dans le mur. Alors qu'est-ce qui m'arrive avec celle là ? Merde…_

Il lança son poing dans un rocher qui explosa sous l'influence du chakra contenue dans le coup. Le brun soupira et se releva un peu avant de sentir une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna, ses sharingans activés, son regard froid, s'attendant à apercevoir son maître. Sasuke leva un sourcil en reconnaissant la personne qui s'avancé vers lui.

« Que me veux tu ?

« Puis-je vous demander une faveur Sasuke-san ?

_- San ? Et en plus elle me vouvoie ? C'est quoi cette politesse ?_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il avait employé un ton des plus froid, espérant la faire partir ou au moins lui faire perdre son courage mais elle resta impassible.

« Je vous provoque en duel.

_**À suivre… **_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonyme :**

**Deathgoth **: Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Ah, son premier baiser… et bien… peut-être, peut-être pas J tu verras ça dans les autres chapitres. Je ne vais pas tout dévoiler. Encore merci d'être venu me lire et de me laisser des reviews. Ah ! J'oubliée aussi ! Un gros merci d'être allé lire mon one-shot ça m'as fait drôlement plaisir de voir une autre review sur mon premier écrit J chao et à la prochaine j'espères.

**Sali** : C'était surtout pour toi le message de début de chapitre. Si tu veux savoir quand paraîtra la suite, laisse ton mail et je te mettrai au courant, tout comme les autres. Sinon c'est vraiment cool que ça t'ais plu ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. A la prochaine !

Petit trip de fin de l'auteur :

Sasu : Euh… attends deux minutes là. Je rêve ou je suis sentimentale dans ce chapitre ?

Moi : euh… ben en faites je voulais que tu rencontres Hinata dans ton enfance alors…

Sasu : J'ai carrément l'air tordu là !

Moi : Ben… j'aime bien imaginer que… tu puisses penser certaines choses…

Sasu : Mais t'es une baka ! J'irais jamais penser ça d'une fille que j'ai rencontré qu'une fois, aussi mignonne soit elle.

Hina : _rougit _Tu… tu me… me trouves mignonne Sasuke-kun ?

Sasu : _détourne la tête, embarrassé _Depuis quand t'es là toi ?

Moi : HEY ! Parle pas comme ça à Hinata ou je te pète la *bib* ! (faut pas être grossier ^^)

Sasu : Ah ouai ?!

Moi : OUAI !

Hina : euh… cal… calmez vous.

Moi : mmm… d'accord Hinata, c'est bien parce que c'est toi. Tu l'as échappé belle, tête de perroquet.

Sasu : QUOI ! T'as juste eu peur, ouai ! Auteur à deux balles !

Moi : TU VAS VOIR ! A L'ATTAQUE !!! CRÈVE !!!

Hina : Euh… pendant que… NON ! Ne l'étrangle pas ! Il est tout bleu ! Il va vraiment mourir !

Moi : C'est le but ! Une dernière prière Sasuke ?

Sasu : gnagneoefhe…

Moi : J'ai rien comprit mais je m'en fous. Hinata, parle aux lecteurs pendant que je le finis.

Hina : … euh… D'accord mais ne le tue pas.

Moi : Mais non, mais non… je vais juste le faire passer au violet et je le lâche.

Hina : Euh… ok… bon alors _jette un coup d'œil vers le semi mort. _Et bien j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous reviendrez. Laissez une review à everybody love hinata (elle aurait pu choisir un surnom moins long…) parce qu'elle pète un plomb en ce moment. La preuve aujourd'hui même. Voilà, donc :

**Review please !!!**

Moi : Parfait Hinata, t'as pas bégayée cette fois.

Hina : Euh… c'est parce que je ne les vois pas. Et… et Sasuke-kun ?

Moi : Ah lui ? Bah… je me suis retenue comme j'ai pu, alors il est à l'hôpital mais il devrait pouvoir tenir son rôle pour le prochain chapitre.

Hina : Je vais à l'hôpital !!!

Moi : Oui c'est ça ! Va rejoindre ton chéri !

Hina : _rouge_ C'est pas mon chéri !!! C'est Naruto !

Moi : Mouais… t'as pas tort… mais on verra ça plus tard.

**Review pour une folle s'il vous plaît… Review pour une folle…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour !**

Désolé pour cette longue attente, j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels mais maintenant c'est réglé ! Alors me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, parce que sérieusement je ne suis pas douée pour les combats. Bref…

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en me laissant **une petite review**. D'ailleurs je remercie ceux qui m'en ont laissé une, ils sont devenus moins nombreux qu'au début de ma fic mais bon… MERCI !!!

**Légendes : **

« paroles (oui, je ne mets qu'un seul guillemet pour les paroles car je trouves ça plus simple et plus sympa)

_- pensées _

(petites remarques de l'auteur…plutôt rare)

**Disclaimer **: Bien sûr les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais au merveilleux, au grandiose, au fantastique Masashi Kishimoto !!! Merci à lui et son talent !

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Un duel éclairant**_

Un duel ?

Sasuke l'observa un moment en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu veux encore que je te tue ?

Un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage.

« Non, aujourd'hui je suis venue pour vous combattre réellement. Un duel des plus loyale…

« Mmm…

« Il me semblait que vous étiez déçu de me combattre aussi faible la dernière fois. Et moi j'ai envie de voir mon niveau en me battant contre vous. Vous qui avez toujours été, selon le village, un génie d'une grande puissance.

Il fut stupéfait.

- _« Selon le village » ? Elle n'y croit pas ou quoi ! Bien sûr que je suis puissant ! J'ai réussit à atteindre ce niveau grâce à un entraînement régulier et intensif ! Et elle, on dirait qu'elle s'en moque pas mal._

Il resta neutre se contrôlant avec fermeté.

« Alors ? Acceptez-vous ? Vous le génie d'un clan puissant et moi la faible d'un clan prestigieux.

Dit de cette façon il avait presque l'impression qu'elle l'insulté.

« D'accord.

Il se recula de quelques pas et attendit les bras croisés, elle ne bougea pas, les bras le long du corps, le regardant aussi. Cet échange dura quelques minutes pendant lesquelles l'ambiance devenait électrique, presque irrespirable.

Elle finit par soupirer en fermant les yeux mais les rouvris aussitôt, une étincelle de courage au fond de ses blanches auréoles. La Kunoichi lança trois kunaïs qu'il esquiva facilement mais il se rendit compte trop tard des fils attaché à leurs extrémités les ramenant vers lui. Il sauta en l'air mais une des lames se planta dans sa jambe. Le ninja ne ressentit qu'un picotement qui ne le fit pas broncher. Il atterrit avec souplesse et retira l'objet coupant de sa chaire. L'Uchiwa regarda autour de lui, cherchant son adversaire mais ne la vit nulle part. Il se redressa et attendit.

Le silence était omniprésent, il n'arrivait pas à la trouver malgré ses sens aiguisés. D'un coup, il sentit un mouvement au dessus de sa tête, il la releva et la vit. Elle ressemblait presque à un ange, sans ailes mais ses cheveux tournoyant derrière elle les remplacées d'une étrange façon. Il ne put se détacher de ce spectacle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle fonçait vers lui, tête en avant et le bras armé. Il resta saisit quelques secondes avant de rouler vers la droite où il se retourna pour faire face au spectacle. Hinata foncé toujours vers le sol, elle lança son poing et un énorme cratère apparut, tout le repaire fut pris de tremblements sous le choc. Un nuage de poussière souffla sur Sasuke qui se cacha les yeux. Quand le vent prit fin, il s'avança vers le trou béant avec prudence. Il ne voyait personne quand soudain l'Uchiwa sentit une douce chaleur sur sa cheville, il regarda au sol et vit le petit visage angélique lui sourire triomphalement. Il avait une impression de déjà vu très désagréable. Il finit enterré, la tête sortant à peine du sol. La jeune fille se redressa et lui sourit.

« Tsunade-sama et Kakashi-sensei ont bien voulus m'apprendre certaines de leurs techniques. Ils ont vraiment été adorables.

Sasuke lui lança un regard étonné.

- _Mes doutes se révèlent exactes alors… elle a été entraînée par Kakashi et Tsunade. Intéressant…_

Dans un « POP » il disparut, ne laissant qu'un nuage de fumée à la place.

« Un clone…

Hinata fronça les sourcils. Il s'était joué d'elle… Mais en même temps elle s'y attendait, si il avait perdu par cette simple technique, alors le brun n'aurait pas beaucoup progressé depuis sa sortie de l'Académie.

« Alors tu t'es bien faites avoir.

« Tu me fais pitié… tu as peur de te mesurer à moi pour envoyer un clone à ta place ?

« Mais non… un ninja se doit de réfléchir à un plan, et pour ça je devais mesurer un peu ta force. Tiens ? Tu as oubliée tes « vous » durant le combat on dirait.

« Disons que je n'ai pas nécessairement besoin de te montrer le moindre respect Uchiwa-san… vu que tu es un déserteur. C'était simplement pour que tu acceptes mon défi. Mais quand tu sortiras tu n'auras pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Vraiment…

La voix était juste à côté de son oreille, elle n'eut le temps d'esquiver et s'envola sous la force du poing dans ses côtes. Elle réussit tout de même, à s'équilibrer et atterrit sans trop de dommage. La Hyuuga leva la tête, déjà Sasuke courait vers elle prêt à lui donner un nouveau coup mais elle fut plus rapide. Elle se releva et courut elle aussi vers les deux sharingans se rapprochant de plus en plus, quelques mètres les séparés, quelques pas… Hinata se baissa à terre et glissa sous les jambes de son adversaire qui ne s'y attendant pas, fut entraîné dans son élan, le poing en avant. Hinata se redressa à une vitesse fulgurante et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il s'écrasa contre le mur d'à côté.

« Ça, c'était pour tout à l'heure.

Elle courut vers Sasuke qui s'était relevé et commencé à faire des signes, mais il ne put les finir en voyant une main se plaquer avec fureur sur sa poitrine. Il se plia un peu sous la douleur qu'il sentit dans ses entrailles.

Hinata était face à lui la paume toujours en avant le chakra sortant du bout de ses doigts fins.

« Ça, c'est pour avoir quitté le village.

Elle se redressa et se concentra, un cercle apparut autour deux mais avant que Sasuke n'ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, Hinata cria :

« LES 64 POINGS DU HAKKE !

La jeune fille s'élança et plaqua ses mains à une vitesse phénoménale sur toutes les parties du corps du brun. Il sentit un goût de fer dans sa bouche avant de cracher son sang qui coula sur son menton. Il atterrit un peu plus loin.

« Et ça, c'est pour avoir tenté de le tuer.

Il se releva un peu tremblant, il souffrait affreusement mais n'en laissait rien voir. Il fit rapidement des signes mais rien ne se produisit.

« Aurais-tu oubliés ?

Il la regarda et vit un petit sourire sur ses lèvres fines. Puis il se souvint.

« Tu as brouillé la circulation de mon chakra…

« Et oui, impossible pour toi maintenant de continuer… c'est dommage, hein ?

Elle se moqué parfaitement de lui, il sentit une vague de fureur l'envahir et le submerger tout entier. Il se concentra et essaya de rétablir son réseau mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. Sa rage s'amplifia un peu plus, il grogna les yeux fermement serrés dans sa concentration. Hinata le laissa se fatiguer et se détourna lentement de lui.

Elle fit quelques pas avant de sentir un chakra s'approcher d'elle. La brune fit un bond pour faire face à Sasuke mais elle n'eut le temps que de voir une immense boule de feu arriver devant ses yeux. Elle se protégea du mieux qu'elle put avec ses bras et lança un cri assourdissant en sentant les brûlures sur sa chair. Son sang coula le long de ses membres. Sasuke ne vit rien pendant un instant à cause de la fumée noir produite par les flammes. Il jeta un regard quand elle disparut, laissant seulement un rondin de bois carbonisé à terre.

« Heureusement que j'ai certains réflexes sinon j'y serais passée.

Sasuke se tourna vers la voix derrière lui et vit la jolie brune les bras croisés le regardant, indifférente à sa transformation.

« Il semblerait que moi aussi j'ai oublié certaine chose à ton sujet. Comme cette marque.

Elle fit un petit sourire.

« Je suis vraiment étourdie… alors que moi-même je la possède je n'y avais plus fait attention.

Effectivement Sasuke avait dû utiliser le pouvoir de la marque pour ramener son chakra à la normale. Il était à présent sous sa deuxième transformation, beaucoup plus puissant et il allait apprendre à cette fille qu'il ne faut pas se moquer impunément de lui. Il s'élança, plus rapide, plus précis, il ne laissa pas à la pauvre Hinata une seule minute de répit ne la lâchant pas des yeux une seconde.

Un coup dans les côtes, à droite, à gauche, à droite, dans le dos et enfin dans le ventre l'enfonçant dans le sol. Elle cracha du sang sous la violence du coup. L'Uchiwa se redressa un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu vois le combat n'est jamais finit si ton adversaire n'est pas au moins assommé et au mieux mort. Tu t'es surestimé.

Il se détourna et commença à partir.

« C… c'est toi qui dit ça… mais… tu pars alors que je suis encore consciente…

« Tu n'es plus capable de te battre à présent.

« Ne me… sous-estime… pas…

Elle releva sa tête avec difficulté et s'assied lentement, ses membres tremblants.

« Regarde toi, tu n'es même pas capable de te lever.

Elle lui jeta un regard de défi et joignit ses mains afin de se concentrer. Après quelques secondes elle bascula brusquement sa tête vers l'arrière, un cercle apparus autour d'elle l'illuminant d'une lumière blanche aveuglante. Une langue de lumière et de vent la souleva et l'entoura dans une bulle protectrice. Les cheveux noirs volaient avec grâce autour du corps de la jeune fille. Sasuke restait stupéfait devant ce spectacle merveilleux qui s'offrait à lui. Il aurait presque cru voir une déesse à ce moment. Une peau des plus blanche s'alliant parfaitement avec cette clarté surnaturel, des cheveux dont le noir et les reflets bleus ressortaient dans cette blancheur spectrale, des doigts brillants par leur finesse, permettant aux rayons de les traverser agréablement… tout n'était que beauté dans ce phénomène étrange. Aussi vite que cela était arrivé, tout disparut, la lumière blanche, le vent… Tout ce qu'il restait était une brune debout la tête tombante vers l'avant cachant son visage. Mais Sasuke remarqua immédiatement qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace des coups et des blessures qu'il lui avait infligé quelques temps plus tôt.

Sous la surprise de cette guérison miraculeuse, il s'élança vers elle, prêt à en finir. Il prépara un chidori et le dirigea directement vers le cœur de la demoiselle qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Arriver à proximité, son bras en avant, Sasuke ne se serait pas attendu à ça.

Hinata avait attrapé sa main dans la sienne en le stoppant totalement, son chidori ne lui fit aucun dégât et au contraire disparut. Il regarda la longue chevelure devant son visage. Celle-ci se redressa laissant la place au visage déterminé d'une jeune fille. Il fronça ses sourcils avant de sentir ses forces le quitter peu à peu.

_- Merde aurais-je trop utilisé ma marque ? Pourtant je n'ai pas fais beaucoup d'attaques puissantes. Mais alors qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?_

Il sentit ses genoux trembler, ne pouvant le soutenir plus longtemps. Un genou lâcha et se posa brusquement à terre. Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi, sentant son chakra disparaître peu à peu. Sa main toujours dans celle d'Hinata lui prodiguait une chaleur douce et réconfortante, étrange dans ce genre de situation. Il releva la tête vers la brune qui l'observée un sourire aux lèvres. Sa marque peu à peu se retira, le laissant seul. Tout d'un coup il eut un déclic, il regarda sa main enfermée dans la petite poigne de la personne en face de lui et vit son hypothèse se confirmer. Son chakra entrait dans la peau d'Hinata quittant son corps peu à peu. Il essaya de se dégager mais elle l'avait bien attrapé et ses dernières forces ne purent le garder debout très longtemps. Il s'affala dos à terre, Hinata suivant le moment était maintenant assise sur le bassin de Sasuke, ses jambes entourant les hanches de l'Uchiwa. Plus pour se délecter de sa victoire que pour le confort. Elle le regardait respirer de plus en plus lentement et quand elle ne sentit plus aucune résistance, elle lâcha son bras qui retomba mollement sur le sol et détourna son regard du jeune homme.

Sasuke l'observa longuement. Il gravait dans sa mémoire chaque traits de ce doux visage qui lui avait fait perdre ses forces et sa dignité. Elle, regardait dans le vague, semblant voir quelque chose que seuls ses yeux nacrés pouvaient lui montrer. La brune baissa ses yeux sur ses mains, les observa un certains temps avant de les refermer brusquement enfonçant ses ongles dans la chaire tendre de ses paumes.

Finalement, elle soupira et quitta le ventre de son adversaire, en nettoyant d'une main lente, son vêtement. Elle lui jeta un regard avant de s'accroupir à ses côtés lui prenant le bras et de le relever rapidement lui arrachant une grimace.

« Désolée.

Sasuke ouvrit des yeux surpris vers Hinata qui regardée devant eux, le portant à moitié sur elle, concentré à bien le maintenir pour ne pas le faire tomber. Ils quittèrent la salle d'entraînement et lentement se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Arriver là, elle lança un coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit violemment pour les laisser entrer.

Hinata déposa avec douceur le blessé sur le lit et s'affaira à rechercher les ustensiles dont elle avait besoins.

Il l'observa impassiblement comme toujours. Quand elle eut tout ce qu'il lui fallait elle se retourna vers lui, lui demanda d'enlever sa tunique de son torse, ce qu'il fit et commença à le soigner.

Sasuke fut un peu plus surpris de la douceur avec laquelle elle le soignait après cette démonstration de violence, il se serait attendu à autre chose.

_- Les gens changent mais elle… elle ne peut donc s'empêcher d'être gentille… pendant un combat elle peut-être violente, voir cruelle mais quand celui-ci est finit elle redevient douce. Ça fait vraiment bizarre ces changements de comportement d'une seconde à l'autre._

Il sourit inconsciemment à cette pensée mais celui-ci laissa place à une grimace de douleur. Malgré la douceur extraordinaire avec laquelle elle avait nettoyé ses plaies, la souffrance était présente. Bien malgré lui, il appréciait le touché des doigts fins d'Hinata sur sa peau nu.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti du village ?

La question le prit de court. L'Uchiwa baissa les yeux sur la chevelure penchait sur ses blessures.

« Parce que j'ai un but.

« Ton frère c'est ça ?

Il fronça les sourcils et serra les poings avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

« Ouai…

Finit-il par répondre après un moment de silence.

Hinata continua à lui passer lentement son baume d'une main experte.

« Et quand tu l'auras tué… tu rentreras au village ?

Sasuke la regarda avec étonnement, une expression vraiment rare sur son visage.

« Bien sûr que non. J'ai déserté mon village natal, je les ai tous trahi… je ne compte pas y revenir à part si j'ai envie de me suicider.

Elle enleva sa main de son torse, se redressa un peu et s'attaqua à son épaule, sa tête près de son cou. Sasuke lui lança des regards afin de voir son visage mais elle s'était mise d'une telle façon qu'elle était cachée de sa vue.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne sente une goutte lui tomber sur l'épaule qu'une petite main essuya rageusement. Un sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres de Sasuke qui reprit d'un air moqueur :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je te manque ? Tu veux que je reviennes au village faire une jolie famille avec toi ? T'es bien comme toutes ses filles… pathétique…

« C'est toi qui l'est Sasuke… je ne t'ai jamais considéré plus que comme un ninja du même village que le mien. Je ne me suis jamais intéressé à toi, je trouvais juste ton histoire triste mais mes pensées pour toi, si rare fussent elles, s'arrêtent à ce point. Je peux même te dire que je ne t'appréciais pas… trop arrogant, trop noir, trop suffisant… je n'aurais jamais pu te supporter si j'avais été une seule fois dans ton équipe. Non, ce n'est pas à cause de mes sentiments pour toi que je pleure…

Sasuke était stupéfait, il ne faisait donc aucun effet à cette fille… elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui et un peu plus qu'elle le détesterait presque… il pensé ce genre de fille introuvable et pourtant il en avait une juste à ses côtés.

Sasuke ne comprit pas pourquoi mais il prenait mal cette nouvelle. Son cœur se pinça un peu quand il répéta intérieurement le discours de la jeune fille.

« Alors pourquoi…

« Parce que celui que j'aime souffre de ton absence.

Il serra les poings à s'en faire saigner. Elle l'aimait donc toujours ce nabot de Naruto ! Même ici elle l'aimait encore. Même ici ses pensées ne s'envolaient que vers lui ! Sasuke enrageai. Mais pourquoi au juste ? Il se ressaisit aussi vite qu'il avait grondé au fond de lui.

- _Encore ce foutu ego Uchiwa, il faut que ça s'arrête, ça devient n'importe quoi._

« Tu continus d'aimer ce crétin même si il est plus faible que toi.

« Et toi ? Pourquoi continus-tu à me parler sur le même ton alors que je t'ai battu ?

L'héritière s'éloigna de son épaule et tourna rapidement le dos à Sasuke qui l'observé silencieusement.

« L'Ange de la Mort, pas vrai ?

« Tu connais mon surnom ? » Répondit-elle surprise.

« Disons que j'ai rencontré beaucoup de monde qui avant de mourir répétés sans cesse ce nom. Je croyais à une simple hallucination due à leur état mais en voyant ta technique tout à l'heure, j'ai eu certains soupçons.

« Je vois… en faites tu n'as vu que « la Guérison de l'Ange »… Elle demande une énorme quantité de chakra, c'est pour cela que j'ai utilisé une technique de récupération de chakra. D'ailleurs tu y avais déjà été confronté à l'épreuve éliminatoire de l'examen Chuunin, si je me souviens bien.

Elle s'approcha du meuble et fouilla dans les tiroirs.

« Depuis quand es-tu devenue si forte ?

Hinata soupira, prit un rouleau de bandelettes et se retourna vers Sasuke. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui afin d'être au niveau de son torse. La Hyuuga passa ses deux bras autour du bassin du jeune homme et commença son bandage déroulant le tissu et le plaquant à la peau pour qu'il soit le plus serré possible. Ses mains caressant presque son torse, fit frissonner le jeune homme. Ses petits doigts habiles posés sur sa peau, le brûlé étrangement. Il n'y fit pas très attention l'observant intensément et attendant sa réponse.

Elle releva finalement la tête vers lui, sentant ses yeux fixés sur sa nuque. Leurs regards se croisèrent un certain moment avant que Hinata ne soupire de nouveau et finisse son bandage en l'attachant, les joues un peu rosées malgré elle.

La jeune fille commença à se relever en s'aidant du lit mais une main plus grande que la sienne se posa sur son poignet et la tira vers l'avant. Elle se retrouva de nouveau à genoux sa main prisonnière sur le lit et l'autre sur quelque chose de mou et chaud. La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux après les avoir fermés lors de la chute qu'elle avait faite. Elle tomba sur le regard profond de Sasuke attachait au sien. La brune se rendit vite compte que la chose molle était en faite la cuisse du jeune homme. Elle hoqueta de surprise, la retira rapidement laissant apparaître des rougeurs sur ses joues, gênée de la situation.

« Tu retrouves tes couleurs on dirait.

Elle rougit un peu plus avant de détourner la tête.

« Alors ?

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Depuis quand es-tu si forte ?

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, en reprenant le contrôle de son corps qui venait de lui faire défaut.

Elle s'approcha un peu de lui, calmement.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Gardant un regard neutre, indifférent au ton sensuel qu'elle venait d'employer, quoi que un peu surprit, l'Uchiwa continua à observer le blanc de ses yeux.

« Autrefois tu étais si faible… et maintenant tu atteint une puissance que je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable… alors j'aimerais savoir.

Il lui parla et la regarda en essayant de paraître le plus froid possible, ce qui ne déstabilisa pas Hinata qui posa ses mains près du fessier de Sasuke s'approchant un peu plus de son visage. Elle posa son genou, qu'elle avait levait, entre ses cuisses. Leurs lèvres séparaient par quelques centimètres à présent, leurs regards se noyant dans celui de l'autre. Le souffle de chacun glissant sur le visage de l'autre.

« Et si je te disais…

Les lèvres de la jeune fille viennent presque à effleurer celle de Sasuke.

_- C'est pas vrai… mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? C'est pas la Hinata que je connais ! Elle n'aurait jamais osé d'habitude ! Non certainement pas ! Orochimaru est derrière ce comportement bizarre j'en mettrais ma main au feu._

« …que c'est à cause de toi ?

Le souffle sur ses lèvres le fit frissonner et deux petites rougeurs apparurent, hors de contrôle. Elle s'écarta d'un coup et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle posa une main sur la porte, lui jeta un regard avant de lui dire :

« Reposes-toi. Demain tu devrais aller mieux.

Il fut étonné du ton indifférent qu'elle avait employé. Le même qu'avant le combat. Elle partit tout aussi froidement. Il regarda longtemps l'espace où elle se tenait il y a encore quelques minutes.

- _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais…_

Il se secoua mentalement, se rhabilla et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Les mois qui suivirent passèrent à une allure de tortue pour Hinata. Son âme sombrant un peu plus chaque jour dans une obscurité inconnue. Sasuke voyait d'un mauvais œil ces changements, même si il n'en fit pas la remarque, il n'en pensait pas moins.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

**Deathgoth : **Contente que ça te plaise toujours ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaît aussi ! À la prochaine lectrice adorée !

Et voilà ! Prochain chapitre… euh… dans quelques semaines. Ceux qui veulent que je les préviennes de l'avancés de la fiction dites le moi, je vous tiendrez le mieux possible au courant ! Sur ce **REVIEWS PLEASE !**

**Petit mot de fin d'Hinata **: Bonjour, je viens passer un message peu important mais qui tient à cœur celle qui me fait lire un texte qu'elle vient d'écrire. (Merci Hinata pour la discrétion…) Sur son profil, elle a mit tout un tas de petits résumés de fiction qu'elle pense écrire un jour. Ce sont toutes, ou presque, des UA (univers alternatif) et elle souhaiterais avoir votre avis sur ses idées pour qu'elle puisse choisir entre les trois choix possible même si elle travail déjà pas mal sur cette fiction et se casse la tête avec sa deuxième fiction qui n'avance pas vraiment d'ailleurs. (C'est pas ma faute si je ne trouve pas d'idées !) Bref, je vous demande de voter si l'envie vous en prend, sur ce au revoir et je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour !**

Désolé de cette longue absence ! Mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire ce mois ci. Encore désolée.

Mais voilà le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que moi je le trouve vraiment pas terrible. Bref, dans les prochains chapitre Hinata va souvent être dans tes situations assez troublantes pour les sentiments de Sasuke… vous comprendrez en lisant.

Bonne lecture (j'espères) et donner moi votre avis.

_**Légendes : **_

_« paroles (oui, je ne mets qu__'__un seul guillemet pour les paroles car je trouves ça plus simple et plus sympa) _

_- pensées _

(petites remarques de l'auteur…plutôt rare)

**Disclaimer **: Bien sûr les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais au merveilleux, au grandiose, au fantastique Masashi Kishimoto !!! Merci à lui et son talent !

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Une mission ensemble**_

« On y va.

Deux ombres sautèrent chacune sur une branche et commencèrent une course folle à travers les feuillages.

Plus tôt…

« Sasuke j'ai à te parler.

« Hn…

« Vous m'avez faites demander Orochimaru ?

« Oui, suivez moi tout les deux.

La dernière arrivée le suivit instantanément comme une automate alors que l'autre les rejoints un peu plus tard, une expression indéchiffrable, presque haineuse, sur le visage.

Ils entrèrent tout trois dans une pièce peu éclairée seulement meublé d'un immense siège faisant penser inévitablement à un trône. L'homme squelettique s'avança vers celui-ci et s'assied confortablement. Orochimaru observa intensément ses deux victimes avant de reprendre de sa voix sifflante. (Petite dédicace à Voldemort !)

« Bien… je vais aller droit au but. Il y a un groupe de mercenaires qui a pénétré le pays… Ils me gênes dans mes plans et ma tranquillité, ces idiots… j'ai donc décidé de les supprimer au plus vite. Pour cette tâche, je vous envois tout deux vous en occuper.

Un long silence suivit ses paroles. Les deux concernés n'avaient pas bougés d'un pouce quand :

« QUOI !

« Tu as très bien entendu, Hinata. Tu vas faire équipe avec Sasuke et…

« HORS DE QUESTION ! Plutôt mourir !

« J'aurais exaucé ton souhait avec joie mais malheureusement j'ai encore besoin de toi.

La brune se réfréna et les sourcils froncés, reprit avec plus de calme.

« Et pourquoi n'envoyez-vous pas quelqu'un d'autre avec lui ? On ne peux pas me faire confiance… si ?

« Elle a raison… je peux m'en charger sans être gêné par un boulet.

« Exactement… et… attends ! Tu me traites de boulet !

« Et toi, depuis quand cris-tu ainsi ?

« JE…

Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Hinata avant que celle-ci ne retrouve une position si habituelle pour elle… les mains croisaient devant son ventre et tête baissait… Sasuke lui lança un regard hautain avant de le ramener sur son maître qui jubilait. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien et fut surpris de le voir se lécher lentement les lèvres.

« Bien… Hinata et Sasuke, vous formés à présent une équipe sous mes ordres… pour ce qui est de la confiance… je ne vois pas où est le problème, princesse… tu ne risquera jamais une trahison envers moi… tu le sais bien.

La jolie brune hocha doucement la tête, le regard obstinément fixé au sol. L'Uchiwa lui lança un regard interrogateur mais ayant toujours le visage caché par ses longs cheveux bleutés, elle ne le vit pas et il s'en détourna rapidement.

« Si tout est réglé… vous partez dans deux heures. Kabuto vous attendra à l'entrée pour vous indiquer quelle direction prendre. Ah ! J'oubliais… le nom de votre équipe sera…

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de reprendre, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

« L'équipe Corrompus. Ce nom vous va à merveille, je trouve.

Sasuke sentit bien la moquerie qu'il y avait dans ce nom mais resta de glace comme toujours, par contre… Hinata s'en alla en claquant la porte avec fureur.

« Alalalala…

Le jeune homme surprit son maître en train de se lécher une nouvelle fois les lèvres en direction de la porte. Celui-ci sentant un regard dur sur lui, retourna son attention sur son élève et reprit son sérieux devant son regard sombre.

« Sasuke… j'ai une mission pour toi en parallèle avec celle-ci.

« Qu'elle est elle ?

« Garde toujours un œil sur Hinata… quoi qu'il arrive observe chacun de ses gestes, enregistre les. Quand tu reviendra, viens tout de suite me voir et raconte moi tout ce qu'elle a pu faire en détails. Compris ?

« Oui.

« Dans ce cas, tu peux aller te préparer toi aussi.

« Hn…

Ils s'étaient finalement rejoins à l'entrée du repaire, deux heures plus tard comme convenus et Kabuto leur avait indiqué une direction entre le Sud-Ouest et le Sud avant de retourner dans l'obscurité des couloirs.

Et voilà, les deux ombres filaient à une vitesse hallucinante, les rendant presque invisible à travers les branchages. Toutes deux portaient une cape noire, facilitant leurs camouflages au milieu de la forêt.

Ils coururent ainsi pendant des heures. Le soleil commencé sa descente derrière les montagnes lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin sur une branche. Cachaient derrière les feuillages, les deux bruns observèrent la plaine s'étendant sous eux.

Là, un groupe d'hommes tous autant armés les uns que les autres, criaient, chantaient, buvaient et riaient à gorge déployés autour d'un grand feu. Le spectacle était peu rassurant. Sous une tente on entendait des cris, des pleurs et des lamentations venant certainement de prisonniers… aux voix étrangement aigus pour la Hyuuga.

Un des brigands tituba un peu vers l'ouverture de la tente, passa un bras et attrapa quelque chose qui semblait trop lourd pour un soûl. Il tira un peu plus fort, les cris se firent plus strident, les pleurs plus présent lorsqu'une jeune fille rousse atterrit brutalement à l'ouverture. Elle semblait effrayée et les larmes dans ses yeux ne faisaient que confirmer la première impression des deux ninja présents. L'homme qui avait projeté la jeune femme, s'avança lentement vers elle, une main en avant et le regard troublé par l'alcool.

« Allez… viens hic! Par ici… ma hic! Mignonne… hic!

« Je… non ! Lai… laissé moi !

« Ahahahahahah ! Hic ! Tu te rebelles ? Mais c'est…hic ! Amusant ça ! Ça va corser les choses… hic! Tu as intérêt à hic ! Être plus amusante que… hic ! Tes amies là…

Et il montra du pouce deux ou trois corps jetés dans un coin de la clairière. La femme aux cheveux de feu, devint bien plus blanche qu'à son naturel et les larmes coulèrent sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle ne remarqua même pas que son tortionnaire la porté à présent dangereusement sur son épaule. Sasuke sentit sa coéquipière serrait les poings en voyant la scène.

« Salop… » Murmura-t-elle entre ses dents avant de se relever.

L'Uchiwa savait d'avance ce qu'elle comptait faire et ne fut pas surpris de la voir s'élancer vers le campement. Le jeune homme soupira en pensant que Naruto n'aurait pas mieux fait. A cette pensée une autre pensée germa.

- _Serait il possible que… _

Il regarda la jolie brune commencer à combattre une dizaine de mercenaires hostiles à sa vie avant de lui-même, lui prêter main forte. Le combat fut tout de même assez rude. Quand les deux coéquipiers croyaient en avoir fini, d'autres apparaissaient, sortant des buissons ou sautant des arbres. Sasuke se demanda un instant comment un groupe aussi nombreux pouvait se déplacer assez discrètement pour qu'Orochimaru ne les ai pas remarqués avant, si avancés dans les terres du pays d'Oto. Une hypothèse lui vint en tête et il s'approcha de la Hyuuga pour lui en faire part.

« Je crois qu'il y a un ninja parmi eux qui créé…

« Je le sais crétin ! Je l'ai déjà trouvé ! Mais dès que je m'avance un peu trop vers lui il me lance une vingtaine de clones à la figure !

Sasuke resta sans voix et cette fois ci ce n'était pas par nature… c'était bel et bien le fait qu'il ne s'attendait pas à être dépassé et insulté par cette ancienne dernière du lot… en plus une fille. Il enragea et lança un regard emplit de haine vers la jeune fille qui n'y fit pas attention trop occupée à combattre et… à rire intérieurement. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle venait de surpasser une nouvelle fois l'Uchiwa et qu'elle l'avait appelé crétin. Hinata ne put que rougir et être gênée… grossière erreur. La voilà plaquée au sol, une épée lui traversant l'épaule, tenu par un homme au regard féroce. Celui la même, s'envola un peu plus loin laissant son épée planté dans la tendre chaire de la brune. Sasuke se tenait devant elle, son regard froid lui fit comprendre qu'il s'en foutait complètement qu'elle crève ou pas mais il avait des ordres.

« T'es vraiment un boulet.

Elle baissa les yeux d'où une larme s'échappa, glissante le long de sa joue pour finalement finir sa course dans l'oreille de la jeune fille. Elle s'essuya rapidement le visage avant d'attraper l'épée et de la retirer brusquement. Un jet de sang suivit la lame mais Hinata n'y fit pas attention compressant avec sa main sa blessure et se relevant rapidement pour pouvoir continuer le combat.

Sasuke s'était déjà détourné d'elle et se dirigeait vers le buisson qu'il avait vu regarder la Hyuuga quelques minutes plus tôt. Une vingtaine de combattants sortirent, en effet des branchages en sautant férocement sur le nouvel arrivant. Le brun les tua avec facilité avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

« Où est il ? Grrrr…

L'homme, cause de tous ces clones, chercha de tous les côtés ce garçon si étrange.

« Tu me cherches ?

Le brigand qui n'était qu'un nukenin (ninja déserteur), n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, qu'il avait déjà la gorge coupée en deux.

« Pfff… vraiment, quel minable… Orochimaru aurait pu demander à n'importe lequel de ses spires de faire ce sale boulot.

Il retourna aux côtés de la jeune fille, tuant le dernier voleur qui s'écroula au sol. Hinata perdait beaucoup de sang. Elle ne ressentait plus autant la douleur depuis une certaine époque, son corps s'étant renforcé sous l'entraînement rude qu'elle avait suivit. Elle lança un long soupir et s'avança lentement vers la jeune femme rousse se cachant derrière ses mains tremblantes. La brune n'avait pas même jeté un regard à Sasuke, ce qui l'intrigua un peu. Après ce qu'il lui avait dit, il pensé au moins avoir un regard haineux ou honteux de la jeune femme, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus.

Hinata tendit une main secourable vers l'effrayée qui écarta un peu ses doigts pour l'observer. L'héritière lui offrit son plus jolie sourire auquel la captive répondit plus hésitante.

« Allez… relevez vous. Tout est fini, ils sont morts. Ils ne vous feront plus de mal.

La voix était si douce et gracieuse que la rousse n'eut plus aucun soupçon sur la nature de la jeune fille qui lui tendait la main. Pour elle, cette inconnue venait de lui sauver la vie et posséder un cœur emplit de gentillesse.

- _Comment une aussi jeune fille arrive à tuer ses adversaires ? Elle est étrange… elle me donne envie de pleurer dans ses bras._

L'ancienne prisonnière attrapa la main blanche et fine qui l'aida à se relever. La Hyuuga lui sourit de nouveau et l'emmena avec elle, à travers les corps infects de ses anciens tortionnaires, vers la tente où plus aucun son ne filtrait.

Les deux femmes rentrèrent sous celle-ci où de très jolies femmes, se réconfortant dans les bras de chacune, tournèrent leurs visages mouillés vers elles. Des sourires apparurent, aussitôt suivit d'une centaine de questions. Ce fut la jeune rousse qui leur expliqua toute l'histoire alors qu'Hinata s'asseyait lentement sur un coussin et reposa sa main sur sa plaie encore sanguinolente. Le récit finit, toutes les femmes se tournèrent vers leurs sauveuse. Alors qu'elles allaient se jeter sur elle pour la remercier à grands coups de larmes, elles se stoppèrent en voyant le sang souiller le sol.

« Mais vous êtes blessée !

« Vous vous êtes fais ça pendant le combat ?!

« Ce n'étaient que des rustres !

« Vous n'avez pas trop mal ?!

« Venez ici que l'on vous soigne !

« Vous savez ce n'est pas…

Hinata ne pu finir sa phrase que déjà, elle fut mise torse nu, poitrine à l'air. Découverte dans sa pudeur, elle plaqua automatiquement ses mains sur sa poitrine pour la cacher aux autres qui avaient eu largement le temps d'observer ses formes.

« Et bien dis donc !

« Vous en avez des pas mal !

« Vrai ! Vous ferez une bonne mère !

« Mais je…

Elle rougit bien plus et finalement se laissa soigner pour que cet instant horriblement gênant passe aussi vite que possible. Malheureusement pour elle, les cris des femmes avait inquiété… enfin… avait éveillé la curiosité d'un certain brun. Celui là même qui finissait de brûler les corps de ses victimes, s'approchait à présent de la petite tente d'où il entendait le son de plusieurs petites voix qui semblés s'affairer à une tâche quelconque. Le brun fronça un sourcil et leva un pan de l'ouverture avant d'y pénétrer.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa muet, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Aucun autre signe n'aurait pu laisser croire que Sasuke apprécié ou détesté, ce qui s'offrait à lui. Car devant lui, un petit groupe de jeunes filles s'activés sur une autre brune assise, la peau du buste à nue. La jeune femme se retourna lentement vers lui et il put observer deux rougeurs apparaître sur ses joues mais pas de la même nature que toutes les autres.

Quand il était entré, un silence s'était fait immédiatement, toutes les jeunes filles avaient rougies en le voyant et n'osées plus bouger, trop absorbées par le beau ténébreux qui venait d'apparaître.

Hinata ne sentant plus aucun mouvement autour d'elle et le silence si soudain l'inquiéta fortement. Elle s'était retourné un peu en suivant leurs regard et rougit au contact des yeux noirs en face d'elle. Leurs regards restèrent fixés l'un sur l'autre un certains temps.

« Sa… SASUKE ! SORS D'ICI ! ESPÈCE DE PERVERS !!!

Le concerné fut surpris mais n'eut pas le temps de parer le coup qu'Hinata lui donna et qui le fit s'écraser contre un arbre un peu plus loin.

« Ouch ! C'est pas vrai… maudite Tsunade…

Il se releva et s'assied en tailleur à quelques pas de la tente, son regard haineux se portant fixement en face de lui. Pour passer ses nerfs, il pensé à toutes les façons qu'il pourrait utiliser pour faire souffrir sa coéquipière.

Hinata quant à elle, finit son bandage et se rhabilla rapidement. Toutes les jeunes femmes la suivirent à l'extérieur où elles se stoppèrent d'un coup le regard posait sur le pied d'un arbre. Les deux perles blanches, les observèrent interrogatrices, avant de se poser, elles-mêmes, sur la forme sombre aux racines de l'arbre. Elle y reconnut finalement Sasuke et sentit ses joues la piquer de nouveau. L'aînée des Hyuuga détourna brusquement la tête tendit qu'elle continua à avancer, mais elle se rendit vite compte que ses protégés ne la suivaient plus. Elle lança un grand soupir avant de les appeler. Enfin réveillaient, elles coururent pour la rattraper.

Hinata se stoppa finalement au centre de la clairière et se retourna vers les femmes libéraient.

« Bon… vous êtes toutes libres à présent… vous pouvez rentrez chez vous. Je veux que vous sachiez qu'à la base je n'étais pas venus pour vous… on nous a ordonnés, moi et ce… et mon coéquipier, de tuer tous les membres de ce groupe de brigands donc… avec vous les plans on quelque peu changés. Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'il va falloir que je parte et vous laisse seules, vous débrouiller…

« T'inquiète !

« Oui ! Vous nous avez sauvez la vie !

« On vous doit une fière chandelle !

« Mmm ! On va s'en sortir à présent.

« En plus notre village n'est pas très loin.

« C'est vrai… on a juste cette forêt et une plaine à traverser.

« Ah… je vois… dans ce cas je suis rassurée… je vais devoir repartir alors… euh…

« MERCI !

« Euh… oh ! De… de rien, ce n'était vraiment rien…

« MERCI SASUKE-KUN !!!

« Hn…

« Toujours aussi causant celui là…

« Et bien au revoir euh…

« Hinata… Hinata Hyuuga.

« Oh ! Quel joli prénom !

« Me… merci…

« À bientôt j'espère !

« Oui, moi aussi…

« Au revoir !!!

Le groupe joyeux et libre disparut peu à peu dans l'obscurité des feuillages et les rires s'éteignirent. Le silence se fit, un silence doux, presque rassurant suivit d'une légère brise. Hinata sourit avant de retourner vers l'Uchiwa qui n'avait point bougé.

« On ferai mieux de dormir ici cette nuit… c'est tranquille, y a un court d'eau plus loin et…

« Sasuke-kun.

« Quoi ?

Elle releva son visage vers lui et fit un de ses plus beaux sourire, le plus sincère et honnête qu'Hinata possédée… Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de laisser sa bouche s'entrouvrir et ses yeux de s'agrandir mais heureusement pour lui, la lumière de la Lune ne l'éclairé pas, caché par l'arbre touffu sous lequel il était adossé.

« Keuf ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« La… la prochaine fois que je te prends à me… mater, je ne me retiendrai pas.

« Hn…

« Et… merci.

« De quoi ?

« Même si je sais que tu ne le voulais pas… merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

« Hn.

Il détourna les yeux sous un nouveau sourire de la brune. Hinata s'éloigna de lui en direction de la petite rivière au fond de la prairie où elle y commença l'installation du campement. Deux yeux noirs ne cessèrent de l'observer pendant ses allés et venues, transportant différents objets vers divers endroits autour d'elle. La tente montée, le feu allumé, le porteur du Sharingan se leva et s'assit de nouveau, devant la lumière rougeoyante dont il contempla les flammes.

Hinata s'affairait toujours autour du jeune homme qui apprécia le silence et la demande d'aide de la jeune fille qu'elle n'osera jamais faire. Il ferma les yeux, laissant la douce brise du soir lui caresser le visage. Ses pensées s'élevèrent en lui en même temps que le souffle doux.

- _Première mission depuis qu'elle est arrivé… première mission où je dois la surveiller… première mission avec une autre fille que Sakura… première mission avec elle…_

Il la sentit s'asseoir doucement dans l'herbe grasse avant de se servir, toujours sans bruit, un bol de soupe qu'elle avait préparé. Elle mangea lentement afin d'apprécier son repas, ainsi que la douceur de la soirée environnante. L'Uchiwa lui lançait de rapide coup d'œil, lui-même ne mangeait pas, encore trop occupé par ses idées.

La jeune femme rangea ses affaires avant de s'approcher de la rivière sans lui jeter le moindre regard et disparut dans un nuage de fumée après s'être rafraîchit. Sasuke ne s'en alarma pas mais se rappelant l'ordre d'Orochimaru, il fut contraint de chercher la jeune fille tout en pestant contre celle-ci et son maître.

Il la retrouva finalement un peu plus loin, en amont de la rivière. Le beau ténébreux qui s'était avancé dans sa direction se stoppa net et se réfugia derrière un buisson.

_- Merde…_

Il releva un peu la tête pour laisser son regard en surface du feuillage. Devant lui, à quelques mètres seulement, une créature magnifique… une fée ? Une déesse ? On ne saurait le dire… par contre le porteur du Sharingan n'avait pas d'aussi jolies pensées en regardant évoluer la jeune femme à la longue chevelure, sur l'eau de la petite rivière. Il ne pensait qu'a une seule chose à ce moment.

_- Merde… Hinata t'aurais pu me prévenir, teme._

Celle-ci marchait vers le centre du court d'eau, elle s'y arrêta et sembla lever le regard vers la Lune. En effet, la lumière douce de cet astre donnait au corps de la jeune fille une vision irréelle, cachant ses traits et n'offrant au regard du jeune homme qu'une femme blanche, un peu bleutée.

La Hyuuga se mit enfin en position et entama ses gestes lentement. Au fil des minutes ses mouvements s'accéléraient et une danse prit place, sous le déhanchement gracieux des membres sveltes et féminins.

Sautant, esquivant, tournant… le corps de la jeune fille était en parfaite harmonie avec l'eau qui s'élevée et l'attaquée. Tout cela donnait une impression de caresse entre l'eau et le corps, ce corps qui entamé des gestes si magiques avec ses courbes magnifiques et l'eau, l'entourant comme un cocon, ne laissait pas insensible le froid jeune homme.

Finalement après une demi-heure d'entraînement, Sasuke réussit à détacher son regard du si joli spectacle et s'en alla le plus discrètement possible pour rejoindre leur camp où il se rassit prés du feu.

Les courbes des flammes ne cessaient de ramener son esprit sur celles de l'héritière. Il n'avait jamais pensé d'une fille qu'elle était jolie ou même mignonne, trop occupé à devenir fort, il n'avait pas que ça à faire à l'époque.

- _Et encore moins aujourd'hui._

Alors pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de revoir ce qui c'était passé il y a quelques minutes ? Pourquoi voyait-il le bassin de la jeune fille basculé d'un côté, puis de l'autre en offrant ses hanches fines à ses yeux ? Pourquoi observait-il en songe les doigts fins, traversaient par la lumière blanche, ne la rendant que plus illusoire ? Pourquoi ses yeux suivaient lentement les jambes sveltes de sa coéquipière ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de plonger son visage dans ses longs cheveux bleutés ? Pourquoi la trouvait-il si jolie ? Non… belle ?

Il secoua sa tête comme pour balayer ses questions et reporta son attention sur le feu qui commencé à mourir.

Il rajouta quelques morceaux de bois avant de voir arriver l'objet de ses dernières pensées. Elle semblait fatiguée mais fraîche et heureuse. Quand elle vint s'asseoir prés de lui, sa chevelure brune encore mouillé, elle lui offrit un doux sourire, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer la danse sous la Lune encore une fois. Il détourna rapidement la tête surprenant par la même occasion la jeune femme qui hausa les épaules, habitué au caractère froid de son coéquipier.

Celui-ci même se sentait mal… même très mal.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonyme** :

**Deathgoth **: Merci de toujours me lire et contente que ça te plaises toujours ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

**Nana-ni-nanère **: Ouai ! VIVE HINATA !!! Moi aussi je t'aime chère fan d'Hinata ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews d'encouragements ! En plus à tout les chapitres ! C'est super sympa ! Franchement ça ma fait plaisir de voir autant d'enthousiasme pour mon histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! Sincèrement voir tes commentaires ma redonné la pêche alors merci énormément ! Ah, si tu pouvais laisser ton adresse mail s'il te plaît pour que je puisse te répondre ? Ce serait sympa. Je suis la seule à voir ton adresse si tu te questionnes pour ton anonymat. Et je te demande ça, parce que le jour où j'ai vu tes reviews j'avais vraiment une envie folle de te répondre pour te remercier. Enfin, voilà… c'est toi qui vois…

Bon comme je vous l'ai dit ci-dessus, l'avancé de l'histoire ne sera pas au rendez-vous mais l'avancé des sentiments de Sasuke, si.

Sur ce, je vous demande de bien vouloir me donner votre avis. Pour cela cliqué sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche et dites moi tout dans votre **review. **

J'espère tous vous revoir! Hinata, un dernier mot pour tes fans ?

Euh… non.

MERCI HINATA ! Quel discours ! J'ai la larme à l'œil ! C'était magnifique ! Bravo !

o_o …

-_- '' t'inquiète Hinata, elle est folle…

LA FERME SASUKE ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Je porte un amour aveugle sur notre petite poupée de porcelaine… (sniff…) que d'émotion dans ma phrase… j'ai la classe hein ?! Haruhi tu es tombée sous mon charme pas vrai ?! Ma fille ! Papa n'est-il pas merveilleux ?! O_o oula… je m'emporte là.

C'était un petit hommage pour un manga que j'adore qui s'appelle… vous vous en foutez certainement… mais pour ceux qui ont reconnu et ben je leur dis : VIVE HOST CLUB !!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour ! Je sais je suis impardonnable !**

J'ai vraiment était absente longtemps sur cette fic et j'en suis désolé… j'avais besoin d'écrire d'autre fiction pour me changer les idées et j'ai complètement délaissé cette fic… GOMEN ! Voici donc le chapitre 6, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même.

**Bonne lecture et encore GOMEN ! **

**Légendes : **

« paroles

_- pensées_

(petites remarques de l'auteur…plutôt rare)

**Disclaimer **: Bien sûr les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais au merveilleux, au grandiose, au fantastique Masashi Kishimoto !!! Merci à lui et son talent !

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Les tourments de Sasuke**_

« Sasuke ?

Le concernait se retourna vers l'origine de la voix et lui lança son habituel regard glacé.

« Va dormir, Sasuke. Je prends le premier tour de garde.

« Comme tu veux.

L'Uchiwa se leva et partit se laver avant de revenir dans une tunique identique à l'autre mais beaucoup plus propre. Il jeta un regard vers la brune et resta pétrifié pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

La légère brise du soir s'infiltrait dans sa longue chevelure, jouant avec ses mèches. Son visage levait vers les étoiles, semblé apprécier cette caresse. Ses paupières closes respirées la sérénité, le calme… ses joues de porcelaine caressées doucement par des mèches dansantes… sa poitrine se soulevant doucement sous sa tunique… ses lèvres formants un léger sourire sur ce visage apaisé…

Sasuke serra les poings en essayant tant bien que mal de détourner les yeux de cette jeune femme que la nuit rendait si belle, la Lune n'accentuant que plus la peau pâle et soyeuse devant ses yeux.

Hinata ouvrit ses paupières, pensant qu'elle était seule, elle ne fit pas attention au jeune homme qui s'était un peu rapproché. Celui-ci respira plus faiblement et ne pensait qu'à une seule chose.

- F_erme tes yeux… ferme tes yeux !_

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas détacher son regard d'elle et ça commencer à sérieusement l'énerver. Les yeux fermés, la jeune femme était belle certes, mais les yeux ouverts… ses yeux lunaires reflétant leur sœur en leur sein… La brune en était que plus irréelle, en rendant par la même occasion un glaçon totalement perdu dans sa contemplation. Il fit de nouveau un pas vers le campement mais marcha sur une brindille qui cassa sous son poids. Hinata se redressa et se retourna vers l'origine du bruit. Les deux paires de yeux se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. La jeune femme rougit comme à son habitude tandis que le jeune homme garder son expression froide et indifférente.

Les minutes passèrent ainsi avant que l'héritière ne coupe cette connection, encore trop timide pour pouvoir soutenir un regard, en prétextant rallumer le feu. L'Uchiwa détourna rapidement la tête et s'infiltra sous la tente. Il s'allongea, ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

« Sasuke ? Sasuke ! Réveille toi ! C'est ton tour de garde.

« Hn…

Le brun ouvrit difficilement les yeux avant de remarquer la distance à laquelle se tenait sa coéquipière. Il se recula brusquement jusqu'à la toile et la regarda horrifié.

« Ne te mets pas aussi prêt !

« Désolée de t'avoir fait peur, mais je n'arrivai pas à te réveiller.

« C'est pas une raison.

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants avant que Sasuke ne se lève et ne quitte la tente où la jeune fille plongea dans ses rêves, épuisait.

La nuit passa vite pour le possesseur du Sharingan que ses pensées n'avaient cessé de troubler dans l'obscurité. Le soleil fit son apparition derrière les montagnes, invitant le garçon à se lever et rejoindre sa camarade. Il rentra sous le couvert de l'abri, le visage toujours inexpressif. Mais il vit quelque chose, qu'il n'aurait certainement pas souhaitait voir après toutes les émotions d'hier soir. À quatre pattes, il s'approcha lentement du corps reposant là.

Les cheveux dispersaient un peu partout sur la couche, la poitrine au soulèvement lent, la petite main recroquevillé sortant des draps chaud, les paupières calme et reposante, les joues douces, les lèvres entrouvertes, prêtes à recevoir n'importe quel baiser… tout étais là, endormis paisiblement. Sasuke se pencha sur le visage angélique respirant une grande bouffée de l'odeur sucrée de la jeune fille.

« Mmm… Na…Naruto…

Le ténébreux fronça les sourcils avant de se redresser d'un coup, d'attraper les épaules de la belle endormie et de la secouer brutalement. Même si ce n'était pas la façon la plus douce de réveiller quelqu'un, elle était plutôt efficace.

En effet les yeux nacrés firent rapidement leur apparition sous des paupières encore lourdes de fatigue. Hinata jeta un regard à l'intérieur de la tente et s'arrêta sur le jeune homme en face d'elle, l'air de superbe mauvaise humeur. Elle était effrayée par la lueur étrangère qui brillait dans les yeux sombre, d'habitude si distant de son coéquipier. De plus il venait de la secouer comme une peluche alors qu'elle faisait un si beau rêve, le premier depuis son arrivait aux ordres de l'homme serpent.

L'Uchiwa sortit de la tente, le regard noir. Hinata souleva un sourcil interrogateur mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Elle se coiffa rapidement, sortit manger et faire un brin de toilette avant de ranger le campement. Quand les préparatifs furent finis, l'équipe repartit en direction de leur repaire. Le voyage se passa aussi silencieusement que l'aller, malgré cela l'ambiance était tendue. La Hyuuga ne cherchait même plus à comprendre le brun et ses sautes d'humeur, l'habitude certainement. Le concerné quant à lui, grognait dans son coin des paroles incompréhensible pour n'importe qui. Quelques bribes s'échappant de ses lèvres auraient pu éveiller des soupçons pourtant, chez toute personne les entendants.

« Naruto… pfff… crétin… l'aime toujours… m'en fou… con… non… elle… grrrr…

Sasuke accéléra, surprenant la brune qui força elle aussi l'allure. Ils arrivèrent enfin au repaire, le soir étant déjà bien entamé, ils allèrent directement auprès d'Orochimaru faire leur rapport.

« Ah ! Sasuke-kun ! Princesse ! Vous voilà déjà de retour.

« Hai.

« Bien. Racontez moi.

« Ce fut simple, les brigands étaient quasiment tous soûl… il y a bien eu une petite surprise, pendant le combat nous avons remarqué qu'ils étaient bien trop nombreux et nous avons tout de suite conclut à un brigand un peu moins normal. Celui-ci créé en faite des clones depuis sa cachette. Pendant que je m'occupais de ceux-ci, Sasuke est partit l'achever… finalement nous avons passés la nuit là-bas et sommes repartis ce matin.

« Finit ?

« Oui.

« Dans ce cas… Hinata tu peux te retirer, j'ai à te parler Sasuke.

Ce dernier opina de la tête tendit que la brune saluait rapidement Orochimaru avant de quitter la pièce. Les deux hommes regardèrent la porte se refermer sur la longue chevelure, puis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Le Sanin lui offrit un regard sadique auquel il répondit de son regard froid et dur.

« Est-ce vraiment tout Sasuke ?

« Pardon ?

« Est-ce tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cette mission ?

« À peu de chose près oui.

« Dit moi ce que tu voudrais rajouter à ton rapport.

Le cadet Uchiwa hésita un moment. Peut-être avait elle fait exprès d'oublier de lui dire ? Oui sûrement… mais pourquoi ? Quelque soit la raison elle ne devait plus rien cachait à son nouveau maître ! Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles que Sasuke reprit.

« Hinata n'as pas raconté le sauvetage qu'elle a entreprit.

« Un sauvetage ?

« Oui, le groupe que nous devions tuer avait pris en otage plusieurs femmes et les utilisés pour leur plaisir, pour ensuite les tuer. Hinata n'as pas pu le supporter et a entamé le combat. Quand il n'y eut plus aucun danger, elle est allait parler aux femmes sous la tente. Elles ont soigné la blessure qu'Hinata s'est faite à l'épaule pendant le combat. Elle les a finalement laissé rentrer chez elles.

« Je vois…

Et Orochimaru partit d'un grand rire qui surprit assez son élève.

« En quoi est-ce drôle ?

« Ta naïveté et l'intelligence d'Hinata…

Il lança un regard amusé vers le visage haineux du brun.

« C'est vrai qu'elle aurait berné n'importe qui… avec sa gentillesse naturelle c'est bien normal… je vais t'expliquer Sasuke. La première réaction d'Hinata était irréfléchie, preuve qu'elle s'est réellement jeté dans le combat pour sauver ces femmes. Mais après cela, elle a très bien pu voir une opportunité, une chance de pouvoir quitter cet endroit. A mon avis, elle pense en ce moment même, si son plan a marché. Est-ce qu'elles vont parler de moi dans leur village ? Est-ce qu'elles vont en parler assez pour que Konoha entende et comprenne ?

Il rit de nouveau sadiquement.

« Ah… vraiment, cette héritière me causera beaucoup de souci… bien, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps Sasuke, tu peux t'en aller.

« …

L'Uchiwa partit en repassant en boucle les paroles de son maître. Celui-ci se lécha lentement les lèvres avant d'adresser un sourire à sa pensée.

« Princesse… une visite s'impose.

Un énorme sourire gourmand apparut sur le visage bestial d'Orochimaru qui entremêla ses doigts sur ses genoux.

La concernée éternua et passa rapidement son index sous son nez. Elle marchait calmement dans les couloirs sombres si familiers à présent. La jeune femme se dirigeait machinalement vers sa chambre où elle compté bien rattraper son sommeil lorsqu'une ombre apparut devant elle. Hinata eut du mal à le reconnaître avant qu'il n'arrive en face de son visage. Les deux ninjas s'observèrent quelques instants avant que la timide n'abaisse légèrement les yeux pour couper cet échange qui la rendait mal à l'aise.

« Qu… Qu'y a-t-il Kabuto-san ?

« Rien…

« Alors pourriez-vous me laisser passer s'il vous plaît ?

« Non…

La brune serra les poings avant de dresser son visage devant celui du bras droit de son ravisseur, et de le regarder avec fureur.

« Et pourquoi ?

« Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie.

« Et bien moi je vous dit que vous allez me laisser partir ! Je viens de rentrer de mission et j'aimerais me reposer ! Alors poussez vous !

« Tu es bien plus jolie quand tu rougis de colère plutôt que de gênes.

« Qu… hein ?!

Effectivement la Hyuuga était bien rouge mais la haine sur son visage fut vite remplacée par cet habituel air timide et maladroit. Le rougissement sur ses pommettes furent vite rejoins par un tripotage de ses doigts devenues tout d'un coup très intéressant.

Le garçon à lunette ronde soupira, souleva ses épaules en hochant la tête d'un air exaspéré avant de partir laissant la jeune fille avec ses démons. Mais ce que ne verra pas Hinata, c'était une petite étincelle de malice derrière un sourire narquois et des lunettes aux reflets argentés.

Le médecin rencontra en chemin un jeune homme brun et froid à qui il adressa un simple hochement de tête auquel il ne répondit pas. Mais le nommé Kabuto ne s'en préoccupa pas, trop habituer par ces vents répétitifs de l'élève de son maître.

Il se demanda un instant si ce ne serait pas intéressant d'avoir lui aussi un élève mais rangea rapidement cette idée en arrivant devant la porte noire de son bureau.

Sasuke quitta rapidement la pièce et marcha à vive allure dans un couloir, sûr de lui. Il se sentait bouillir mais garda sa froideur continuelle durant son trajet. Il ralentit soudainement le pas et passa à côté d'un homme à lunette ovale et aux cheveux blanc qui lui adressa un discret salut de la tête qu'il ignora magnifiquement.

- _Pas le temps de m'occuper de ça…_

L'Uchiwa la vit enfin mais elle pénétrait déjà dans sa chambre, la mine fatiguée. Il accéléra de nouveau le pas et arriva devant la porte, derrière laquelle la chevelure venait de disparaître. Il toqua plusieurs fois quand lui parvint une voix lassée.

« Si c'est encore vous Kabuto-san n'espéré pas rentrer…

Silence dans la pièce comme dans le couloir, elle finit par reprendre.

« Et si c'est toi Sasuke-kun… je te prierai de t'en aller.

Enfin un mouvement, des pas s'éloignèrent lentement de l'entrée de son intimité. La Hyuuga lança un léger soupir avant de s'allonger comme une masse sur son lit geler, qu'elle ne manquerai pas de réchauffer. Les jolis yeux argentés se fermèrent peu à peu laissant l'âme se reposer.

Sasuke de son côté était bizarrement peiné des paroles de la jeune fille. Alors comme ça elle ne voulait pas lui parler ? Très bien ! Ça lui procurera des vacances bien méritées. Fou de rage, sans qu'il n'arrive à mettre ne serai-ce qu'un doigt sur la raison de cette colère, il partit s'entraîner.

Un peu plus tard aux alentours de minuit, une belle endormit remua et deux orbes blanches apparurent dans l'obscurité. Deux petites mains vinrent les frotter doucement avant que le corps tout entier ne se lève et quitte la pièce. Hinata se dirigea vers la sortie du repaire et s'en alla en direction d'une clairière coupée par une cascade. L'endroit enchanta la demoiselle qui s'assit, un sourire aux lèvres sur un rocher proche du point d'eau.

Un jeune homme brun essuya avec soin un long katana tachait de rouge avant de le ranger dans un étui noir derrière son dos. Il sortait d'une salle dont il referma la porte avant de partir en confiance dans un couloir. Après quelques minutes il déboucha sur une forêt endormit sous la Lune. Sasuke ne resta pas pour apprécier plus longtemps ce spectacle enchanteur.

L'Uchiwa s'avança d'un pas ferme vers un endroit qu'il se savait seul à s'y promener. Mais ce soir, il eut la fâcheuse surprise de trouver une personne assise prés du point d'eau. Le possesseur des Sharingans se déplaça un peu pour se cacher derrière un arbre et essaya de reconnaître le gêneur présent.

Ne voyant que le dos et trop loin pour apercevoir les traits de l'individu, il se déplaça doucement vers la gauche s'approchant un peu des rochers prés de la chute.

De longs cheveux bruns à reflet bleuté… des mains fines posaient sur de petits genoux… des bras mince où l'on pouvait apercevoir un peu de la peau douce et laiteuse… une poitrine féminine en avant, se soulevant légèrement sous la respiration calme et lente… un visage fin lui aussi… une figure angélique et sereine… de petites lèvres rosées étiraient en un mince filet… des joues de porcelaine… un nez mignon dans son genre… de longs cils noirs et reposant… Des yeux à demi ouverts laissant apercevoir des pupilles nacrées reflétant étrangement la lumière de la Lune, caressant les flots en face d'elle…

Le beau ténébreux en eut le souffle coupé. Cela devenait une habitude plus que gênante pour le glaçon qui était bien malgré lui, une nouvelle fois estomaquait devant cette beauté qu'il surprenait sans le vouloir.

Sa coéquipière ressembler vraiment à un ange, la Lune accentuant cette particularité chez la jeune fille. La brume d'eau troublant légèrement le corps élancé, donné l'impression d'une illusion ou même le fantôme d'une vierge.

L'Uchiwa eut beau secoué la tête, se frapper mentalement ou physiquement, son corps refusait de bouger ce qui l'énerva légèrement. Il poussa un juron quand il s'enfonça, finalement, un kunaï dans la jambe. Effectivement son corps se remit à fonctionner mais à présent il saigné abondamment.

La belle, tirait de ses rêveries par ce cris se retourna, plissa les yeux et les écarquilla en reconnaissant Sasuke se tenant la cuisse avec des mains rouge.

« Sa… Sasuke-kun ? Qu'est qu'il t'arrive ?

« Ça se voit pas !

« Euh… tu t'es fait attaquer ?

« Non… je me le suis fait tout seul.

« Ce n'est pas drôle.

« C'est la vérité…

« Mais… pourquoi ?

La voix lui parvint d'au dessus de sa tête. Il leva ses yeux et plongea son regard froid dans celui inquiet de la Hyuuga, qu'il n'avait pas sentit approcher et qui le regardait maintenant comme si il était fou. (C'est compréhensible…)

Voyant que le déserteur ne répondait pas, elle n'insista pas et posa ses mains sur celles du brun. Surpris celui-ci sursauta un peu et lui lança un regard glacial mêlé à de la haine auquel elle répondit d'un doux sourire, écartant lentement les mains pleine de sang de la blessure. Troublait de cette gentillesse, il la laissa faire et l'observa même. Hinata le fit s'asseoir sur l'herbe, s'agenouilla devant lui, toucha avec douceur la blessure l'examinant un peu et posa ses propres mains blanches sur l'endroit ensanglanté. Une lueur verte apparut et recouvrit toute la chaire à découvert. Quelques minutes plus tard il ne resta de cette mésaventure que le sang sécher sur la peau et les vêtements de Sasuke.

Celui-ci fut assez surpris d'apprendre que l'utilisatrice du Byakugan puisse posséder des pouvoirs de medic-nin. Quand elle eut finit, Hinata se redressa, passa une main sur son front essuyant un peu de sueur et lui offrit un sourire joyeux. La Hyuuga le redressa et l'emmena près du ruisseau où elle le posa dans l'herbe grasse et fraîche de la soirée.

Deux yeux sombres ne la quittèrent pas tout le long du soin qu'elle lui administrait. Elle releva le pantalon jusqu'à mi cuisse, déchira un bout de sa propre tunique, alla la tremper dans l'eau froide et entreprit de nettoyer délicatement la peau où c'était trouvé la blessure. Le visage concentrer d'Hinata, hypnotisa le garçon qu'elle soignait en ce moment même. Tout son corps était parcouru de petits tremblements incontrôlables à chaque contact avec les doigts de la brune.

Le sang nettoyer, la jeune femme compressa fortement le tissu qui déversa son surplus sur la terre qui but le liquide avidement.

Pour finir elle observa une dernière fois la cuisse, passa doucement un doigt dessus qui fit frissonner de nouveau Sasuke qui la regardait toujours fixement et s'assied à ses côtés.

L'Uchiwa sembla se réveiller d'un rêve particulièrement agréable quand il secoua sa tête de tous les côtés. Hinata recommença à observer la Lune comme si il n'y eut aucune interruption, ce qui vexa le brun au plus profond de lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi une minute ? Une demi-heure ? Une heure ? Sasuke n'en savais trop rien, il compté juste profiter de ce moment de calme avec sa nouvelle amie.

_- Amie ?_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la personne assise à ses côté avant d'esquisser un micro sourire. Malgré son cœur de pierre et sa froideur indifférente naturelle, il ne pouvait le nier. Sasuke appréciait cette brune aux yeux lunaire, il avait encore du mal à se l'avouer mais… il la trouver belle. Surtout ainsi, les yeux reflétant la lumière tendre de l'astre dans le ciel, le regard perdu dans des rêves ou souvenirs propre à elle-même, ce petit sourire aux commissures de ses lèvres… et le faites qu'elle ne parlait pas, qu'elle ne lui sautait pas au cou comme d'autres, qu'elle était reposante tout simplement, tout ça jouait un peu sur les sentiments du brun.

Brusquement Hinata se redressa droite comme un i, tournant la tête de tous les côtés, repassant plusieurs fois sur la forêt en face d'elle. L'Uchiwa leva un sourcil interrogateur, remit son pantalon sur sa jambe et se leva lui aussi en époussetant un peu sa tunique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

« Tu… tu n'as pas sentis ?

« Sentis quoi ?

« Une présence… j'ai l'impression qu'on nous espionnés…

« Amis ? Ennemis ?

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… c'était une sorte de mélange d'amusement et d'aura malfaisante… c'était… effrayant.

Le frêle corps de la jeune fille trembla un peu, elle se détourna de la clairière et repartit vers l'entrée de leur cachette. Sasuke resta encore un peu regardant calmement les arbres mais finit par s'en détourner lui aussi pour suivre Hinata déjà engagé dans les couloirs sombre.

Derrière un arbre deux yeux jaunes fendus, comme ceux d'un serpent apparurent. Un véritable serpent s'enroula autour du torse de l'homme, caressant lentement la tête du reptile qui siffla de contentement.

« Les choses évoluent ont dirait… si il commence à la considérait autre qu'une équipière ou prisonnière, nous allons avoir certains problème… ou bien…

Un énorme sourire carnassier s'étira sur le visage pâle, avant de laisser un rire sournois s'échapper, un rire ressemblant étrangement à un long sifflement.

« Ou bien… puis je retourner cela à mon avantage… qu'en penses tu ?

« Tss-tss…

« Évidemment que je te laisserai goûter encore à sa peau… il va juste falloir restreindre nos visites nocturne… mais nous n'en sommes pas là… nous verrons l'évolution des choses dans les prochaines semaines. En attendant… que dirais tu de lui rendre une petite visite avant qu'elle ne s'endorme ?

« Tsssssssssss…

Un nouveau sourire suivit d'une langue gourmande accompagna le sifflement heureux du serpent sur l'épaule de l'homme qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

A Konoha, la nouvelle de la captivité d'Hinata chez Orochimaru se propagea. Une équipe fut dépêchée par l'Hokage pour tenter de la sortir de là. Ils partirent le jour même. Un seul murmure se fit entendre pendant le voyage :

« Hinata…

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

Voilou ! Vivement la suite vous allez me dire et bien… le chapitre 7 ne devrait pas tarder ! Et cette fois je ne mens pas ! Alors à la prochaine !

**Réponse aux reviews anonyme :**

**Sally **: Tu as dû me détester… je suis désolé de ne poster que maintenant ! Pardonne moi ! Pour revenir à ta review et bien merci. Je ne suis pas douée pour la conjugaison désolé… en tout cas je suis contente que le reste te plaises J par contre le Lemon n'est pas pour tout de suite. Patience ;)

**gladys** : Ben… voici la suite ! Merci de ta review bien encourageante et j'espère te revoir ! À plus.

**Hinachan **: Oh ! Tu connais aussi Host Club ! COOL ! Le tome 12 va pas tarder à arriver ! Génial XD en tout cas merci de ta review et à plus !

**Jane** : JANE ! Dès que j'ai reçu tes reviews j'ai tout de suite eu envie de te répondre malheureusement j'avais pas ton adresse… sniff… je voulais te dire… JE T'AIME ! Quand j'ai lut tes coms j'ai eu l'impression de me lire ! On a les mêmes idées, les mêmes goûts ! On n'aime pas voir Naruto avec une autre ! On n'aime pas Sakura ! Je ne peux pas la blairer cette fille !!! On met Hinata avec tout le monde ! Que du bonheur ! Pour ce qui est du Shikahina c'est bon maintenant, je ne suis plus la seule à en faire ;) mais à mon avis tu as déjà dû repérer cette fic là. En tout cas mon troisième chapitre est en cours d'écriture alors patience. Si tu veux, je ne te force pas mais j'aimerai bien, m'envoyer ton adresse mail ou MSN. J'adorerai discuter avec toi et insulter Sakura dans tout les sens ! Héhéhéhé… bref, si t'es d'accord bien sûr. Et ne te gêne pour me donner ton avis j'adore tes reviews ! A plus !

**Lili **: ben… merci pour ta review et voilà la suite XD à plus !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour ! Comme promis voici le chapitre 7 posté seulement deux semaines après le 6 ! Record battu pour cette fiction ;) Merci à Sana-teme pour son travail de bêta lectrice sur cette fiction ! Merciiiiiii !! XD

Je tiens à prévenir les fans du Sasuhina qu'il n'y en aura pas pour ce chapitre… désolé mais il faut bien faire rentrer Naruto dans l'histoire un jour ou l'autre sinon ce ne serait pas un Sasu/Hina/Naru. Donc aujourd'hui nous parlerons du Naruhina ! Depuis le temps que j'avais écrit ce chapitre il fallait bien que je le poste ! Et oui, c'est bel et bien le tout premier chapitre que j'avais tapé au départ pour cette fic ;) c'est pour ça que vous trouverez que j'exagére (beaucoup) sur la beauté d'Hinata… gomen… Mais je l'adooooore !! XD

Bref, Bonne lecture !

_**Légendes : **_

« paroles

_- pensées_

(Petites remarques de l'auteur…plutôt rares)

**Disclaimer **: Bien sûr les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais au merveilleux, au grandiose, au fantastique Masashi Kishimoto ! Merci à lui et son talent !

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Les retrouvailles des fiancés **_

Il était debout sous le soleil, aveuglant ceux qui l'observaient. Ils étaient cinq. Quatre hommes et une femme (si on peu appeler ça une femme… je blague !). Il les toisait du regard, surplombant le trou béant dû à une de ses attaques, un temps plus tôt. Le vent se leva et vint frapper les visages qui se détaillaient avec la plus grande attention, se lançant parfois des éclairs de colère.

Un jeune homme du même âge s'avança un peu vers lui, le regard toujours levé sur sa silhouette.

« Où est elle ?

Le brun baissa un peu plus sa tête afin de mieux le voir.

« De qui tu parles ?

« Tu le sais très bien.

« Hn…

Ils s'observèrent encore, l'un haineux, l'autre indifférent à sa colère.

« Elle va bien si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

Le blond parut soulagé un moment mais reprit un regard dur.

« Où est elle ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

« Je suis venue la sauver d'Orochimaru.

« Qui te dit qu'elle en a envie ? Peut-être bien qu'elle se plaît avec nous.

« Arrête ! Elle n'est pas comme vous !

« Tu seras surpris de son changement de personnalité, alors.

Il lui fit un sourire en coin pour l'énerver un peu plus.

« Elle avait déjà changé, grâce à moi ! Où est-ce que vous l'avez enfermée ?!

« On a pas besoin de l'enfermer. Elle obéit sans protester.

« Normal ! Vous risquez de la tuer si elle ne vous obéit pas !

« Calme-toi, Naruto…

Une voix douce et agréable s'éleva dans la plaine. Une petite tornade apparut à côté de Sasuke qui la regarda passivement. Une forme apparue aux yeux de tous.

De longs cheveux soyeux, couleur ébène, suivant les courbes parfaites d'une jeune femme, encadrant ensuite un visage merveilleusement fin et beau. Son kimono blanc soutenu par une corde rouge attaché en boucle dans le dos faisait ressortir la splendeur des cheveux virevoltant. Et pour finir dans l'image d'un ange, deux yeux blanc… aussi purs que la neige vierge et fraîche d'hiver.

Les ninjas étaient sous le charme de cette beauté angélique, presque artificielle. La chance de voir une femme aussi belle était à un pourcentage quasiment nul et ils restèrent ainsi à détailler chacune de ses courbes, chacun de ses traits. Elle, les regardait d'une façon si douce qu'ils furent tout de suite en confiance avec cette personne. Ils se sentaient tous si bien à l'observer qu'ils en oubliaient la mission qui leur avait été confiée et qui les avaient mené jusqu'à cette créature de rêve. Même le jeune homme brun présent, qui a pourtant été élevé depuis son enfance à ne ressentir aucun sentiment, aucune émotion, reçut une chaleur inouïe en plein coeur en observant cette jeune femme qui devait avoir son âge.

Mais la voix du jeune homme à ses côtés et qui leur faisait face il y a quelques minutes les réveilla un peu, leur rappelant leur but :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle détourna son regard des cinq ninjas afin de les poser sur le brun.

« Je fais bien ce que je veux, Sasuke-kun.

Sa voix émerveilla encore plus nos ninja qui auraient souhaité à ce moment l'entendre encore une fois et pourquoi pas l'écouter chanter. Sa voix… presque irréelle.

« Je t'avais dit de rester à l'intérieur. Je m'occupe d'eux.

« Tu voulais me les cacher, pas vrai ? C'est Orochimaru qui t'as dit ça ?

« Non, mais je sais qu'il m'aurait demandé de t'enfermer pour que tu ne les voie pas.

« Merveilleuse idée… Je t'aurais tué si tu avais fais ça.

« C'est ça…

Elle lui lança un regard si emplit de haine que les cinq ninjas préféraient ne pas savoir ce qui arriverait si un jour elle se mettait véritablement en colère. La jeune femme détourna brusquement son visage du brun et le tourna de nouveau vers les visiteurs.

Elle leur sourit. Ce sourire les caressa au plus profond de leur être, ils leur semblaient qu'avec lui, elle cicatrisait les plaies du passé qui faisait saigner leur cœur. Mais ce sourire si doux, si chaleureux, les rendaient presque nostalgique.

« Et bien… Sakura-chan, tu as bien changé. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais devenue une extraordinaire medic-nin. Félicitation ! (J'ai mal aux doigts d'avoir écrit ça !)

Sakura rougit sous le compliment de cette inconnue qui pourtant lui rappelait quelqu'un mais son cerveau était tellement concentré sur les paroles de cette jeune fille qu'elle ne chercha pas plus loin.

La belle sourit de nouveau.

« Sai… tu as changé, toi aussi. Il me semble que tu parais un peu plus sensible, émotionnellement. Tu es passé sous les ordres du Hokage, à présent ! Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi. J'espère que tu t'es bien intégré.

Elle lui fit un nouveau sourire auquel il répondit mais pas par un faux comme il en avait l'habitude… non, il souriait franchement, heureux d'avoir eu des paroles d'encouragements de cette princesse qu'il s'empresserait de dessiner à la fin de leur rencontre.

La brune tourna ses yeux vers les deux plus vieux et eut un petit rire. Un rire si charmant que même l'homme masqué sourit en l'entendant.

« Yamato-sensei et Kakashi-sensei… excusez-moi d'avoir ri mais… vous n'avez vraiment pas changé. Est-ce que vous lisez toujours le Paradis du Batifolage, Kakashi-sensei ?

Celui-ci fut surpris de cette question mais acquiesça discrètement.

« Alors si c'est le cas vous devriez aimer cette série.

Il la regarda étonné. Elle eu un rire cristallin suivit de deux petites tâches de rougeurs avant d'envoyer un livre dans les mains de l'homme au sharingan qui l'attrapa et l'observa un moment avant de relever son œil vers la jeune fille. Elle lui sourit de nouveau.

« C'est un livre que j'ai acheté il y a quelques temps. Je n'ai pas trop regardé à l'intérieur. M'attendant à une histoire quelconque, je ne pensais pas tomber sur ça.

Elle rit de nouveau de sa bêtise.

« J'ai alors pensé à vous. Si vous voulez bien accepter ce présent.

Elle le salua respectueusement. Il rougit, gêné par tant de manière, et finit par la saluer aussi.

« J'accepte, merci.

Il se redressa pour voir un dernier sourire n'appartenant qu'à lui.

« J'ai était ravie de vous revoir.

Ils hochèrent la tête tout deux à cette jeune fille qu'ils avaient enfin reconnue.

Elle tourna son regard vers le dernier jeune homme. La brune le regarda tendrement avant de lui sourire timidement.

« Tu as vraiment changé…

Elle plongea son regard dans le bleu azur qui la fixait.

« Naruto…

Ils s'observèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant que Naruto ne murmure :

« Hinata…

Elle lui sourit, amusée de l'expression de surprise s'affichant sur le visage de la rose et enfin du brun.

« Vous ne m'aviez donc pas reconnue ?

« Tu… tu as tellement changé… Tu es partie depuis si longtemps et pourtant si peu de temps… Tu n'es plus vraiment la fille que j'ai connue… tu es… si femme maintenant...

« Je…me…merci.

Elle rougit un peu mais leur fit un de ses plus beaux sourire avant de prendre un air mélancolique.

« Hinata…

Elle releva les yeux pour les fixer sur une Sakura éberluée.

« Oui ?

« Tu… tu vas bien ?

« Oui, ça va pas mal… je ne me plains pas.

« Comment peux tu dire ça ?

Naruto avait le regard dirigé à terre, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux.

« Dire quoi ?

« Ce que tu viens de dire ! On est venus ici pour te sortir de ce trou, te ramener à tes amis ! Te ramener avec moi et continuer notre vie comme avant ! Et toi… toi tu te comportes comme si tu étais en vacances ! De merveilleuses vacances ! On pensait te retrouver à moitié morte et au lieu de ça tu respires la santé…

« Tu veux peut-être que je meure ?

Elle avait dit ça si froidement que Naruto releva son visage pour fixer les yeux à présent vides d'Hinata.

« Ce… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… je…

« J'ai compris Naruto. Mais je ne suis pas maltraitée, enfin…

Tous la regardèrent, même Sasuke, attendant de savoir ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« Enfin… pas comme tu sembles le penser.

Un voile passa dans les yeux blancs de la belle avant de disparaître.

« Au fait, en parlant d'amis, comment vont Kiba et Shino ?

« Bien, ils sont tout deux Junnin mais tu leur manque énormément. Kurenai aussi s'inquiète pour toi. Neji a voulut venir mais on aurait été trop nombreux…

« Je vois…

Elle soupira et leva son visage vers le ciel, son regard dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, elle regardant le ciel, eux l'observant mais une larme coula sur le visage de la brune, coupant la beauté de son visage.

« Hinata ?

Elle baissa son regard et offrit un sourire triste à Naruto. Celui-ci ne supportait pas les larmes qui commençaient à couler silencieusement le long du si beau visage en face de lui mais il n'était pas le seul. Sasuke la regarda attentivement, son air indifférent collé à son visage.

« Désolée, Naruto.

« Désolée ? Désolée de qu…

Mais il ne put terminer : la Hyuuga courut vers le bord du trou et sauta légèrement dans le ciel. Elle se dirigea à une vitesse phénoménale mais gracieusement, presque invisible vers celui qu'elle aimait et qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Arriver devant lui, elle s'approcha.

« Naruto…

Les larmes coulèrent un peu plus sur son doux visage. Ils se regardèrent un instant ne voulant pas interrompre leurs retrouvailles. Elle s'avança un peu plus, leurs visages étant à présent à dix centimètre l'un de l'autre. Elle leva lentement une main et la posa sur la joue brûlée par le soleil du jeune homme.

« J'aimerais… tant…

Elle ferma les yeux avant de reprendre.

« J'aimerais tant que tu m'aides, Naruto, mais…

« Bien sûr que je vais t'aider !

Elle sourit, ouvrit les yeux et posa un doigt sur les lèvres du blond l'invitant à se taire.

« Laisse moi finir… J'aimerais tellement mais… tu ne peux pas, Naruto… pas cette fois, pas maintenant. J'aurais aimé que tu me sortes une nouvelle fois des ténèbres comme tu l'as toujours si bien fais auparavant. Malheureusement, pour moi il ne va pas suffire de quelques mots et de coups bien placés de ta part pour me sortir de là.

Elle enleva son doigt de la bouche du blond avant de commencer à retirer lentement le haut de son kimono. Tous la regardèrent, stupéfaits du peu de pudeur dont elle faisait preuve.

« Mais qu'est-ce que…

Naruto ne put finir sa phrase quand il vit, juste en dessous d'une poitrine parfaite et maternelle entourait entièrement de bandages serrés, un immense tatouage recouvrant une bonne partie de son bassin. Il le regarda avec sérieux le gravant dans sa mémoire. Le dessin était tout un assemblage de multitudes de petits serpents qui remontaient vers les épaules où s'achevait l'étrange spectacle des sifflements et des déplacements des animaux sur cette peau si blanche faisant encore mieux ressortir le noir de l'image.

Tous observaient avec attention le petit corps frêle de la jeune femme. Après quelques minutes de contemplation, elle se rhabilla tout aussi délicatement qu'elle s'était dénudée.

« Tu vois ce tatouage… c'est un nouveau sceau de la composition d'Orochimaru. Il m'empêche de partir trop loin de lui et ainsi de m'échapper. Si j'essayais un jour alors qu'il est encore en vie… il activera le sceau et…

Elle ferma les yeux empêchant les larmes de couler et serra le tissu de son kimono dans ses doigts.

« Naruto…

Le concerné la regardait, fou de rage contre lui-même d'être arrivé une nouvelle fois trop tard auprès d'une personne chère à son cœur.

Elle leva ses deux yeux perle vers l'océan où elle appréciait disparaître. La jeune fille s'avança de nouveau et tandis ses mains, prenant le visage en face d'elle dans sa douce protection.

« Naruto… tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir… ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ne prend pas tout les malheurs du monde sur tes épaules… tu as déjà bien à faire avec ta peine.

Elle lui sourit mais le blond resta surpris de ses paroles.

« Tu dois juste savoir encore deux petites choses avant que je ne reparte…

Il ne dit rien attendant patiemment la suite.

« Ce sceau… il ne sert pas qu'à me retenir au près de lui, il… il me pourrit de l'intérieur. En fait, pour faire simple il… me créé peu à peu une nouvelle personnalité et donc un nouveau caractère, ainsi une nouvelle Hinata apparaît en moi. Je deviendrai comme Sasuke ou encore comme mon maître.

Elle grimaça à ce mot, leur offrant un sourire amusé qu'ils ne lui rendirent pas, trop déconcertés par ce qu'elle venait de leur faire comprendre.

« Alors…

Elle leva son visage vers celui du blond qui s'était encore un peu plus rapproché de son visage.

« Tu veux dire que tout ça… tes sourires, ta gentillesse, ta douceur… tout ça va être remplacé par le contraire ?

« Oui… c'est ça.

Le vent souffla dans une rafale, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

« Mon soleil…

Hinata approcha son visage effleurant presque les lèvres de Naruto.

« J'aurais tant souhaité… te le dire encore des millions de fois… j'aurais tant rêvé que tu me dises ces mots encore et encore, toi aussi…

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, cherchant du réconfort dans le regard de l'autre.

« Je t'aime… de tout mon cœur.

Elle l'embrassa doucement. Il fut assez surpris mais se reprenant vite, il entoura de ses bras les hanches de la jeune fille, approfondissant leur baiser devenant peu à peu passionné.

Ils auraient souhaité ne jamais voir cet instant se finir mais les autres finirent par tousser, gênées par leur passion, étouffée pendant tout ces mois passés loin de l'autre.

Ils se séparèrent donc à contre cœur, caressant le visage de chacun comme pour graver chaque traits de la peau de l'autre sous leurs doigts.

« Je t'aime… Hinata…

Elle lui sourit, des larmes de joie s'écoulant sur ses joues rougies avant de lui sauter au cou.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour se sentir encore vivant, une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans le vide de leurs cœurs séparés.

Elle murmura une dernière phrase avant de quitter ses bras protecteurs dans lesquels elle se sentait si petite, si faible et si bien.

« Sauve-moi…

La jeune fille l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner du groupe.

Elle leur lança encore un sourire maternel et mélancolique, les larmes aux yeux avant de rejoindre dans un nuage de fumée Sasuke qui était resté immobile tout le long de leur conversation, laissant passer une seule expression de surprise en voyant le sceau sur le bassin de la brune mais qu'il avait aussitôt effacé en sentant le regard de son ancien professeur sur lui.

Il ferma les yeux et dit d'un ton froid :

« Allez on y va… on a assez perdu de temps avec tes stupidités.

« La ferme, Sasuke.

Il rouvrit les yeux violemment et lui pris le poignet avec force, le tordant presque. Hinata resta impassible et lança un dernier signe d'adieu au groupe, les regardant disparaître dans une tornade de feuille et de poussière.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

Je sais c'est très court mais il fallait bien ça. Et oui ! Naruto et Hinata sortaient ensemble bien avant toute cette histoire ! Les fans du Sasuhina vont me tuer… gomen ! Mais pas d'inquiétude Sasuke n'a pas dit son dernier mot ! Allez à plus tout le monde ! **Et Review !**

**Reviews anonyme :**

Sasuhina : je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi… vive le Sasuhina ! XD

Hinachan : bah… merci pour ta review et contente que ça te plaise. A plus !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour !

Oui je sais ça fait longtemps… je suis désolé mais j'avais un peu délaissé cette fic pour m'occuper de « Une perle et deux flammes », gomen ! Mais sous la charmante demande de Hanaty, je mis suis remis =) et donc voici le chapitre 8 ! Il est court mais ça ne fait rien ! Puisque le 9 est déjà en pleine correction XD merci Sana-teme ! Ma chère bêta lectrice ! Allez arrêtons la parlote et place à la lecture !

**Remarque : **Attention ! Propos quelques peu chaud bouillant ! Orohina en approche!

**Légendes : **

« Paroles

_-pensées_

(petites remarques de l'auteur…plutôt rare)

**Disclaimer **: Bien sûr les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais au merveilleux, au grandiose, au fantastique Masashi Kishimoto !!! Merci à lui et son talent !

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Discussions et révélations**_

Sasuke réapparut dans une forêt, tenant toujours fermement le poignet d'Hinata.

Il la lâcha et se retourna, ses sharingans activés fixés sur elle. La jeune femme détournait les yeux, indifférente au regard de haine qu'il lui adressait.

« Ça va ? Tu t'amuses bien ?

Elle lui jeta un regard si froid qu'il lui semblait se voir plus jeune, lorsqu'il regardait Sakura lui crier dans les oreilles. Il perdit son calme légendaire devant cette constatation. Il la plaqua à l'arbre se situant derrière elle et encra ses yeux dans ceux surpris de sa coéquipière.

« Tu comptais peut-être nous trahir ?

Elle le regarda un moment un sourcil levé puis explosa de rire. Pas un doux et gentil qui était le sien, mais plutôt un rire démentiel, presque démoniaque.

« Ah, Sasuke… tu me fais rire.

Elle leva un regard haineux vers lui.

« Si je pouvais vous trahir, je le ferais avec joie, mais malheureusement j'ai ce magnifique sceau qui m'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit contre Orochimaru. Même quand je pense à lui faire du mal, le sceau me rappel à l'ordre. Ce n'est qu'un petit picotement au niveau du nombril, mais si je continue à penser à mal, la douleur s'accroît en conséquences.

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle rit de nouveau.

« Sérieusement, t'es pathétique. Toi, tu as choisi de venir au service de ce monstre, moi, on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis. J'ai tout fait pendant environs trois mois pour ne pas être envahie de ce pouvoir que la marque confère. Et tout ça c'est résulté par un enlèvement qui m'a amené près de ce… de ce…

Elle crispa ses doigts au niveau de son nombril et Sasuke comprit qu'elle venait d'avoir une crise.

« Je n'ai jamais voulut de ce sceau stupide ! Je n'ai jamais voulut obéir aux ordres de ce fou ! Je n'ai jamais voulu me battre contre mes camarades ! Je n'ai jamais voulut souffrir comme ça ! Je n'ai jamais voulut te connaître !

La douleur qui lui traversa le ventre fut plus intense, lui tirant une grimace. Cette dernière phrase blessa l'Uchiwa bien plus que toutes les autres. Il n'avait même plus la force de serrer les poings sous la frustration. Il aurait très certainement laissé une larme couler s'il en avait encore la capacité mais il avait déjà assez pleuré dans sa vie pour se laisser aller malgré le pincement horrible qu'il reçut au cœur.

« Depuis quand as-tu ce sceau ?

Il avait parlé d'une voix rauque, cassée. Hinata n'y fit pas attention, mettant ça sur le compte de sa colère.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? répondit-elle ironiquement.

Voyant qu'il ne prenait pas, elle reprit froidement.

« Depuis mon arrivée sous ses ordres, j'ai ce sceau… Tu te souviens de cette semaine après mon arrivée où j'étais absente, ainsi qu'Orochimaru ?

Il répondit d'un mouvement de tête.

« Et bien nous l'avons passée ensemble… agréable semaine au passage. Une vraie semaine au paradis ! Entre la torture mentale et physique, j'ai été pas mal servit pour le restant de ma vie… il m'a torturée pour m'affaiblir et ainsi poser son foutu sceau ! Et bien sûr, tu entre en scène aussi… tu as dû remarquer qu'il se servait de toi pour me vider de mes dernières forces… si tu étais resté, tu l'aurais vu me poser son sceau ! Tu aurais entendu mes cris !

Un silence suivit ses paroles, seulement dérangé par les rares oiseaux qui se trouvaient là.

« Après ce qu'il m'a fait, tu crois vraiment que je vais crier que je lui suis fidèle ? Vos ennemis sont mes amis, alors si un jour l'occasion se présente, je vous trahirais sans aucun regret. Sauf peut-être celui de ne pas pouvoir tuer cette ordure de mes propres mains.

Elle se plia en deux se tenant le ventre mais se reprit vite, le teint un peu plus blanc.

« Mon seul rôle ici est de servir au mieux Orochimaru, avec mon pouvoir héréditaire, pour pouvoir survivre. Voilà ce qu'est devenu ma vie avec vous. Obéir pour survivre. Tuer des innocents pour survivre. Je devrais me tuer mais je n'en ai pas le courage. Je suis lâche. Je ne vaux pas toutes ces vies que j'enlève, j'agis égoïstement… si je mourrais, tout irait mieux… Orochimaru perdrait une arme contre Konoha, je serais enfin libre de ce sceau, et toi, tu serais débarrassé de moi. Tout le monde y gagnerait, finalement. La seule chose qui m'empêche encore de me tuer est de ne pas savoir, lorsque je mourrais, si Orochimaru irait enlever quelqu'un de mon clan pour me remplacer… je m'en voudrais tellement s'il faisait du mal à ma sœur ou à mon cousin…

« Neji…

« Mmm…

Elle leva son regard vers le brun et les écarquilla de surprise. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle avant de se rappeler.

« Super… je viens de déballer ma vie et mes pensées à un mec arrogant que je déteste. Bravo Hinata, très intelligent de ta part… c'est pas vrai...

Sasuke ne fit pas attention à sa remarque, il se repassait les paroles de la jeune fille et se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'elle avait vraiment changé de comportement. Elle n'était plus timide, ni très polie, plus violente, plus froide, plus…

_- Comme moi…_

En pensant ces mots, il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Elle était vraiment en colère contre elle-même de lui avoir confié tout ça mais lui en était plutôt heureux. Cela voulait dire qu'elle lui faisait peut-être confiance…

Elle soupira finalement et passa à côté de lui en murmurant ces quelques mots :

« Je t'avais dit de me tuer.

Il écarquilla les yeux avant de se retourner pour la voir disparaître derrière un arbre.

Hinata se retrouva devant l'entrée d'un autre repaire presque semblable au premier à part l'environnement des alentours qui avait changer… après le sable… la forêt est de retour. Elle soupira profondément avant de reprendre un visage impassible.

Elle y pénétra avec lenteur, les couloirs aussi sombre que les précédents lui apparurent presque familier, comme des vieux ennemis, obligeaient de cohabités pour leur bien commun.

« Tu es en retard, princesse.

Cette voix… elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille maintenant… et puis ce surnom, qu'il murmurait d'une façon bien à lui, confirma sa présence à sa droite. La Hyuuga tourna lentement la tête vers lui en affichant son regard le plus froid dans ses yeux de neige.

L'homme reptile s'approcha, un air gourmand sur le visage. Elle n'avait jamais aimé cette expression car elle représentait pour elle une chose très désagréable à venir et à laquelle elle ne pourrait se soustraire.

« Où est Sasuke ?

« C'est lui qui nous a retardé. Il m'a fait la morale sur le faite que je ne devais pas vous trahir et des conneries toutes aussi grosses les unes que les autres…

Orochimaru eu un petit rire amusé de cette déclaration qui lui affirmait de cette manière que son sceau marchait à merveille sur l'âme de la jeune fille. Il s'approcha un peu plus et passa ses bras autour de ses hanches afin de l'attirer à lui.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques minutes, leurs deux corps collés de plus en plus par la pression d'Orochimaru sur sa victime. Puis, dans un élan surprenant, l'homme prit les douces lèvres de la jeune femme entre les siennes et avec fougue, entreprit de lui faire ouvrir la bouche, ce quelle fit sans se débattre ni chercher à lui bloquer le passage. Elle le laissa passer sans aucune résistance, sachant ce qu'il lui arriverait si elle osait stopper les désirs déments de son maître. Elle le laissa donc balader ses mains sur toutes les parties de son corps qu'il pouvait atteindre sans trop bouger. C'est fou comme elle y était habituée, presque blasée. Depuis son arrivée sous ses ordres, il n'avait cessé ce manège et au bout de son vingtième cris de douleur, à genoux et pliée en deux, elle l'avait laissé faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle.

_- C'est fou, cette habitude qu'il a de serrer mes fesses comme ça… je ne vois pas ce qu'elles ont._

Elle s'était même mise à penser ainsi dans ces moments d'intimité avec l'homme dont elle souhaitait le plus vite possible la mort.

Il retira lentement ses lèvres pour se délecter encore un peu des saveurs de sa petite brune. Il descendit doucement mais sûr de lui, vers un endroit précis du cou qu'il savait sensible à ses baisers. Et effectivement, en déposant plusieurs petits et tendres baisers sur la zone, Hinata ne pu s'empêcher de laisser un soupir franchir ses lèvres. Il sourit à la peau tendre qui commençait à lui brûler les lèvres. Il recommença plus lentement, cette fois la mordillant, la léchant parfois jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'accroche à lui dans un gémissement, vaincue une nouvelle fois par le désir malgré sa haine envers cet homme. Durant tout ces mois passés avec elle, il avait pu apprendre chaque courbe de son petit corps et connaître tous les endroits où sa froideur disparaissait, laissant place à des soupirs de bien-être qui lui faisait toujours beaucoup d'effet.

Des pas vinrent le stopper dans son désir de la prendre là, au milieu du couloir, le plus sauvagement qu'il aurait pu. Il leva son regard vers l'intrus qui risqué de se faire tuer si il n'avait pas une bonne raison de passer par ici. Quand il reconnut la personne présente derrière la jeune fille, un fin sourire apparut sur son visage.

Sasuke après avoir longtemps réfléchit aux paroles d'Hinata, rentra lui aussi dans les couloirs froid et sombre. Arrivé au milieu du couloir, il vit les longs cheveux si familiers dos à lui. L'Uchiwa s'avança mais la brune avait une forme étrange. Le brun réalisa soudain qu'elle n'était pas seule et surtout que l'inconnu semblait l'embrasser sauvagement sans qu'elle ne se défendit. Il s'approcha lentement, essayant de reconnaître l'homme, mais son visage était caché par Hinata. Quand enfin il porta sa tête vers le cou de la brune, Sasuke le reconnu et resta pétrifié.

_- Orochimaru…_

Il serra les poings à s'en faire saigner les paumes, sa rage ne faisant qu'augmenter à chaque gémissement de l'héritière qui ne semblait opposer aucune résistance à ses baisers. Mais son visage se détendit quand il se souvint du sceau sur le ventre blanc. Sasuke baissa les yeux et porta une haine incomparable à cet homme qui profitait d'elle sous le chantage. N'en pouvant finalement plus, il s'avança encore un peu, faisant le plus de bruit possible. Orochimaru leva les yeux vers lui et un sourire s'étala sur tout son visage reptilien.

« Jaloux ?

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Laissez une **review** =)

**Review anonyme :**

**Sasuhina** : ben voilà le prochain… gomen… je sais c'était long. Sur un point je suis d'accord avec toi ! Je déteste Sa… le truc rose qui crie et pleure pour un rien -_- par contre le narusaku… o_o (va vomir…) enfin chacun ses goûts ;) en tout cas merci de me lire et merci pour ta review ! À plus !

**Hinachan** : toujours au rendez-vous ! Merci pour ta review ! Et merci de comprendre pourquoi j'ai mal au doigt… snif ! Je t'aime ! A mort chewing-gum ! XD allez à la prochaine !

**Deathgoth** : héhéhé ! J'ai adoré ta review ! C'est vrai ! Pourquoi se poser la question ? Hinata the best of the world !!! XD en tout cas j'étais heureuse que ça te plaises au point de me laisser de quoi lire =) j'adore les reviews hyper longue ! En plus tu m'as encore fait un mélange de langue c'était excellent ! Bon revenons à l'histoire… et oui, Hinata sort avec Naruto ! Et tu vas voir qu'il a son rôle à jouer dans la nouvelle super puissance d'Hinata =) en tout cas toi… t'es vraiment à fond sur la puissance -_-'' pourquoi voir une chose comme ça dans un couple si mignon *-* bref, je pars dans mon délire XD Sasuhina power ! À plus miss, en attendant tes reviews ;)

**Sisi** : Tiens une tite nouvelle =) bonjour ! Bienvenue dans le monde magique et complètement surréaliste de everybody love Hinata ! En espérant que tu continueras de voyager avec nous. XD j'arrête le délire ! Merci pour ta review ça ma vraiment fais plaisir de savoir que tu aimé mes fics =) j'en suis ravie à un point que tu ne peux imaginé ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. À la prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

Ohayo mina !

Je suis désolée du retard ! Moi qui vous aviez promis ce chapitre il y a maintenant trois semaines… mais il faut nous comprendre. Ma bêta lectrice et moi avons eut certains examens et il ne faut pas négliger ses études… malheureusement T^T merci donc à Sana-teme pour la correction =)

Bref, voici donc le chapitre 9 ! Je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour un sondage, pas vraiment à propos de la fiction mais plus pour vous, enfin vous comprendrez en bas.

_**ATTENTION : **__Orochimaru hyper pervers ! Remarques et gestes vicieux à l'appui XD âme sensible s'abstenir. _

_**Légendes : **_

_« Paroles _

_-pensées_

(petites remarques de l'auteur…plutôt rare)

**Disclaimer **: Bien sûr les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais au merveilleux, au grandiose, au fantastique Masashi Kishimoto !!! Merci à lui et son talent !

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Plan sentimental et abondons **_

Jaloux ?

Et puis quoi encore ?! Mais alors pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi_ ? _

_-Oh, j'en sais rien ! Et je m'en fous ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'apprécie pas qu'il profite d'elle et de son corps comme ça. C'est tout._

Il se souvint alors du comportement d'Hinata.

_-Je comprends mieux pourquoi ses changements sont si rapide… entre le sceau qui la ronge de l'intérieur, les tortures qu'Orochimaru lui fait subir et enfin qu'il profite d'elle… Je ne le vois que maintenant… mais quel crétin ! Je l'avais sous les yeux ! Je pouvais l'aider et en égoïste je la laissais plonger dans le noir ! Mais quel idiot ! Comprendre ! C'était pas si difficile de chercher un peu ! Mais… je m'en foutais… je m'en fous toujours ! Enfin moins qu'avant…_

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de remettre ses sentiments en ordre mais tout s'embrouillait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il essayait de chercher la vérité.

_-Oui, je l'apprécie, maintenant… mais ça s'arrête à la collaboration. C'est tout. Rien d'autre. Je ne ressens que la haine. Qu'une haine infinie envers mon frère. Oui, je ne ressens que ça ! Je suis la haine ! Je ne peux aimer ou apprécier les choses et encore moins une personne… une fille…_

Il regarda la chevelure soyeuse qui lui tournait le dos.

_-Non. Je ne suis pas jaloux… juste triste… triste pour cette fille… qui change malgré elle…_

Il serra son kimono dans sa main avant de relever les yeux vers Orochimaru, toujours penché sur le doux cou de la jeune fille. Le maître du repaire se redressa en riant froidement. Quand il eut fini, il lui jeta un regard amusé avant d'embrasser passionnément Hinata, la faisant basculer en arrière. Elle s'accrocha rapidement à lui pour ne pas tomber, leur baiser dura ainsi de longues minutes, insupportables pour une certaine personne qui entendait des soupirs provenant de la bouche de la jeune femme.

Quand ils se redressèrent enfin, Orochimaru adoptait un sourire ravi et fit un signe à la demoiselle de partir. Elle hocha la tête et passa à côté de lui pour s'en aller mais dès qu'elle fût juste à ses côtés, il lui fit une petite claque aux fesses qui la fit avancer un peu plus vite. La brune s'arrêta quelques secondes pendant lesquels Sasuke put voir ses poings se serrer, laissant apparaître les jointures de ses doigts avant de repartir, disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

« Il fallait bien que je la console après votre dispute.

Sasuke tourna ses yeux noirs vers ceux, jaunes, de son maître.

« Vous vous amusez bien, à ce que je vois.

« Oui, pas mal je dois dire. Mais je dois t'avouer franchement que je préférais lorsqu'elle se débattait encore… J'adorais entendre ses cris de douleur dans mes oreilles lorsque j'enclenchais son sceau.

Il rit cruellement devant un Sasuke haineux.

« Et toi Sasuke ?

Il lui fit un sourire moqueur.

« Tu t'amuses ?

« …

« Tu aimes jouer aux amoureux ?

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés mais sentit une chaleur énorme lui parvenir aux joues.

« Non ! Je ne… l'aime pas.

« Bien sûr.

Orochimaru rit de plus belle devant le rougissement de son élève si froid habituellement.

« Alalalala… l'amour rend fou, pas vrai ?

Sasuke grogna et baissa son regard au sol.

« Je me disais aussi.

Le sourire cruel s'élargit un peu plus devant sa réaction.

« Tu veux peut-être que je te la prête, Sasuke ?

Le jeune homme resta silencieux.

« Bien, si tu n'en veux pas dans ce cas, ça ne te dérange pas si je vais la rejoindre dans sa chambre ?

« La ferme…

Le Sanin rit de nouveau.

« Alors… dis-le moi. Dis-moi clairement ce que tu veux, Sasuke et je te le donnerai. Enfin… peut-être pas sa virginité, c'est un peu trop tard.

Son rire glacial mit hors de lui le pauvre Uchiwa qui, dans son dilemme pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et le tuer, avait fermé les yeux, impuissant. Une minute de silence suivit ses paroles avant d'entendre un murmure à peine audible.

« Tu as dis quelque chose ?

« Je…

« Tu quoi ? Exprime toi, on dirait un bébé.

« Je veux…

« Bon si tu ne te décide pas, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à attendre.

Orochimaru se détourna de son élève et commença à partir. Un cri alors résonna sur les parois du couloir.

« JE LA VEUX ! JE LA VEUX POUR MOI SEUL ! Car…

_-Car ? Pourquoi je la veux ? J'en sais rien du tout ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, bon sang !_

Orochimaru eut un petit sourire avant de se retourner de nouveau vers son élève, de s'élancer sur lui et de le bloquer de tout son poids contre la paroi glacée.

Leurs regards se confrontèrent un moment.

« L'amour rend les gens stupide. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris.

« Je ne l'aime pas. Pas dans le sens que vous vous imaginez.

Il le regarda plus profondément, cherchant un sentiment quel qu'il soit.

« Je vais te la laisser afin que tu consumes ce peu d'amour ou cette envie que tu éprouves pour elle. Mais après ça… oublie ce que tu as pu ressentir.

Il relâcha la pression sur la gorge du jeune homme qui se plaquait au mur afin de se stabiliser.

« Je vais t'apprendre comment activer le sceau sur son ventre.

Sasuke se massait le cou avant de l'arrêter et de répondre d'un ton redevenu froid.

« Je n'en aurai pas besoin.

« Parce que tu crois qu'elle va accepter calmement ?

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais j'ai un plan qui devrait arranger les choses avec elle.

« Vraiment ? Dis-moi en quoi il consiste ?

« Jouer avec son cœur.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, l'homme serpent cherchant des réponses à ses questions dans les yeux glacial en face de lui.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

« Et bien… vous savez qu'elle aime… Naruto, le porteur de Kyuubi.

« Oui.

« Il est mon rival depuis l'enfance et… ce ne serait pas si mal de lui enlever la seule fille qui ne l'ait jamais regardé comme un monstre. Ceci est le premier but de mon plan… affaiblir Naruto par la disparition d'un être cher.

« Continue.

Orochimaru souriait, ravi du plan de son jeune élève.

« Deuxième point. Si j'arrive à me faire aimer d'elle, elle préfèrera rester à mes côtés plutôt que de nous trahir, elle va faire exactement ce que je lui dirai, par amour. Ainsi nous gagnons une arme fidèle pour votre plan.

« C'est vrai…

Il sembla réfléchir un moment avant d'exploser de rire.

« Vraiment un plan magnifique ! Un combat pour le cœur d'une jeune fille… ce sera très intéressant de voir le Kyuubi anéanti jusqu'au cœur… oui, vraiment une très bonne idée… bien ! Je t'accorde carte blanche ! Mais je vais tout de même t'apprendre comment activer son sceau.

_-Je vois que Sasuke a pensé au même plan que moi… bien… ça fera avancer les choses… Hinata arrivera bientôt à terme et Sasuke sera… mmm… rien que d'y penser j'en ai l'eau à la bouche… merveilleux… tout marche à merveille…_

Il se détourna de son élève mais avant de disparaître, il lui jeta un dernier regard.

« Il n'empêche que tu n'es pas très loyal… le Kyuubi ne peux pas voir sa chère et tendre alors que toi, tu la vois autant que tu veux.

Sasuke lui lança un regard indifférent avant de partir dans la direction opposée.

Konoha, village ninja. Tout y est paisible.

Sauf peut-être, dans le bureau de l'Hokage où l'équipe sept, composée de Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato et Sai, remettait son rapport de mission ainsi qu'une étrange lettre.

« C'est elle qui vous l'a donnée ?

« Oui. Enfin… elle l'a donnée à Naruto.

« Qu'a t'elle dit ?

« Sauve-moi.

Le silence prit place dans le bureau. Un silence emplit de sentiments confus et indéchiffrables caressant les visages affligés des six personnes présentes.

« Je vois…

Elle reprit la lettre cachetée portant comme inscription, sur le dessus, dans une encre noire et une fine écriture en italique, ces quelques mots :

_A l'Hokage du village de Konoha no kuni. Urgent._

Elle fixa un moment les lettres inscrites avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, sortant le morceau de papier plié avec attention. Elle le déplia délicatement et commença sa lecture. Ses yeux allant de droite à gauche à une vitesse de plus en plus rapide à chaque ligne. Les beaux yeux noisette de l'Hokage s'écarquillaient au fur et à mesure de sa lecture et lorsqu'elle l'eu finit, elle mit un certain temps à détacher ses yeux de cette lettre. Quand enfin elle se sépara du morceau de papier, ses yeux étaient toujours écarquillés et elle s'adossa à son fauteuil, respirant à grande bouffée.

« Tsunade-sama ?

Elle tendit la feuille en avant, attendant que quelqu'un la prenne. Ce fut Naruto, étant le plus proche de la femme, qui était maintenant devant les fenêtres donnant sur le village tout entier, leur tournant ainsi le dos.

Le blond la regarda un moment avant de commencer sa lecture.

_Chère Hokage,_

_Si vous avez eut cette lettre, j'en suis heureuse. Cela signifiera que j'ai croisé des ninja du village. _

_Je vous écris à propos de mon enlèvement et de ce qu'on attend de moi ici. Je me suis donc fait enlever pendant un de mes entraînements quotidiens en dehors du village, j'étais seule. Je suis arrivée à tous les tuer, (vous avez dû récupérer les corps) mais… je n'étais pas encore de taille contre ça. Pendant le combat contre Orochimaru celui-ci a réussi à déclencher la marque sur mon épaule. Je ne saurais vous expliquer comment, peut-être avais-je oublié de couper un tenketsu, en tout cas je me suis rapidement transformé. Je n'ai rien pu faire… la douleur étant trop forte pour moi, je suis tombée à genoux et il en a profité pour m'assommer._

_Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais en face de lui et de Sasuke Uchiwa. Il me retient depuis seulement cinq jours mais me torture sans cesse. Je vous écris pendant qu'il dort encore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il compte m'utiliser pour une nouvelle attaque contre le village. Je ferais tout pour empêcher ça ! Je n'ai aucune envie de vous faire de mal ! Voilà tout ce que je sais pour le moment._

_Mes salutations, Hinata Hyuuga_

_Chère Hokage,_

_Je suis ici depuis maintenant deux mois. Je vous parlais de torture dans mon précédent message, bien sûr celle-ci avait un but. Je possède, en plus de la marque d'Orochimaru un sceau de sa composition, partant des épaules et descendant au bassin. Je vous donne un dessin que j'ai réalisé afin que vous puissiez m'aider à trouver un moyen de le détruire même si je sais que cela risque d'être difficile._

_Les effets de ce sceau sur mon corps lors de son activation sont assez simples. Tout d'abord il y a des picotements au niveau du nombril qui s'étendent ensuite tout le long de mon corps. Peu à peu la douleur augmente. J'ai regardé avec mon Byakugan les causes de cette douleur. Et je… j'étais remplit de serpent ! Mes entrailles, mon cœur ! Tout était devenu reptile ! J'ai vérifié si ce n'était pas un Genjutsu mais rien à fais. J'ai vu mon estomac descendre dans ma jambe, mon cœur remonter vers mon cerveau… je n'en peux plus, Hokage-sama ! Toutes les nuits je fais ce cauchemar ! Je ne dors plus. Quand enfin Orochimaru arrête sa technique tous mes organes reviennent à leur place d'origine. Je vous laisse imaginer si un jour je m'enfuis et qu'il enclenche mon sceau… je ne veux pas mourir ainsi. Même un ninja n'a pas le droit de mourir en sentant ses organes s'arracher de cette façon, non ? _

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai combattu Sasuke Uchiwa en combat réel. Un combat loyal, pas comme mon premier combat contre lui où j'étais a moitié morte après une semaine de torture… Je lui ai demandé à ce moment là de me tuer mais il a refusé net, quel idiot ! Pardon, Naruto, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei. Mais je ne peux l'apprécier… __Tout ça pour vous dire que je l'ai combattu de nouveau et j'ai gagné. Il a vraiment fait de grands progrès… mais on sent dans le combat qu'il y a un angle mort et qui est très facile à toucher. Si l'on porte une attaque sur son flan gauche on peut être sûr de le blesser sans qu'il puisse réagir assez vite. Bien sûr, il faut une certaine vitesse d'exécution. Je pense que le Rasengan combiné à la vitesse de Lee le mettrait immédiatement hors d'état de nuire. Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un avis un peu osé, connaissant l'amitié de Naruto pour lui._

_Je ne sais rien d'autre pour le moment. Salutations._

_Hinata Hyuuga_

_Chère Hokage,_

_Me voilà avec de nouvelles informations._

_J'ai appris aujourd'hui qu'Orochimaru comptait me donner mes premières missions sous ses ordres ! J'espère juste ne pas devoir tuer un de mes camarades. _

_Orochimaru m'a confié qu'il comptait faire une alliance avec l'Akatsuki pour attaquer le village ! Il n'y a rien de confirmer pour le moment et après tout, pourquoi accepteraient-ils ? En tout cas il se fait des espoirs et me parle à chaque fois du village ravagé avec moi et Sasuke à ses côtés. C'est qu'il se fait des rêves pas possibles, le vieux ! Euh… excusez-moi… c'est l'effet de mon sceau… il change mon comportement… je peux encore être consciente de mes changements mais dans quelques mois je n'y ferai plus attention et serai sûrement très différentes de celle que vous avez connue… peut-être vous regarderai-je de haut… peut-être vais-je vous insulter… peut-être vais-je tenter de vous tuer… _

_Si c'est le cas et que je réussis enfin à mourir pendant l'attaque du village… s'il vous plaît ne m'en voulez pas… ce n'était pas moi… je ne suis pas ce type de monstre ! Je… je m'excuse à l'avance du mal que je vais peut-être vous faire… à vous comme au village… je suis désolée… je tiens à vous dire que si… effectivement… ce scénario arrive… je souhaiterais que tout le village me pardonne, qu'il comprenne… que ça n'était pas moi… la vrai moi ne pourrait jamais tuer quelqu'un d'innocent ! Je… c'est pas vrai… je ne raconte que des bêtises… Avec Naruto-kun et tous les autres, vous arriverez bien à me tuer avant que je ne fasse quelque chose de regrettable. _

_Je vous en supplie, Hokage-sama ! Si le jour de l'attaque du village vous voyez que je suis devenue ce monstre que je vous ai décrit… je vous autorise, non ! Je vous ordonne de me tuer ! Je vous ordonne de lever la main sur moi ! Même si je ne suis qu'assommée… assurez vous au moins dix fois que je le suis bien… sinon tuez moi ! Vous devez me comprendre… Je n'ai pas envie de mourir avec le sang d'un de mes proches sur les mains…_

_Je dois vous laisser. Salutations._

_Hinata Hyuuga_

_P.S : Je pense ne plus pouvoir écrire avant longtemps. Orochimaru a renforcé ma surveillance… Sasuke a dû lui dire que je risquais de les trahir. Quel stupide, arrogant, crétin, froid, emmerdant, égocentrique, petit bonhomme ! J'espère que cela vous a fait sourire après cette tirade catastrophe que j'ai lâché sans réfléchir. Encore une fois mes salutations et… dites à Naruto que… je l'aimerai toujours. Malgré mon comportement, tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur et… si c'est toi qui venais à me tuer… je ne t'en aimerais que plus, Naruto… et je te dirais merci… merci, du fond du cœur. Je t'aime._

- _Non ce n'était vraiment pas drôle. Pas drôle du tout Hinata. Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait là bas pour que tu écrives ça ?_

Il avait le regard vide et perdu au loin. Ses mains tremblantes froissèrent peu à peu le papier. On y voyait de ci, de là quelques traces rondes et sèches qui témoignaient des pleurs de la jeune captive. Sakura, voyant l'état de détresse de son ami, lui prit doucement des mains la lettre et commença elle aussi sa lecture. Quand elle eut fini, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et sa main sur ses lèvres, trembla fortement.

Sai, Yamato et Kakashi lurent aussi la fine écriture. A la fin ils étaient tout trois accablés mais ayant plus d'expérience dans le contrôle de leur sentiments, quelques secondes après, cette faiblesse disparus de leurs visages mais gardaient dans leur prunelles de la tristesse pour cette jeune fille, qu'ils avaient vue pourtant si rayonnante, prête à se faire tuer par ses propres amis.

Naruto regarda l'enveloppe posée sur la table et la prit, sortant une autre lettre qu'il lut plus lentement que la première.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de retomber dans une tristesse grandissante, il reposa le papier et l'enveloppe sur le bureau et partit sans un mot.

Tsunade qui l'avait vue, pris à son tour le papier qu'elle lut, elle aussi plus calmement. Une larme roula sur sa joue avant de s'écraser sur le bureau. Elle posa, tremblante, le bout de papier et plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Sakura fut apeuré, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait sa sensei ainsi et ne voulait surtout pas savoir ce qui la rendait si émotive à ce moment là. Les trois hommes à ses côtés, eux, s'interrogeaient sur le contenu de ce message. Ça ne pouvait être pire que la lettre, selon eux. Tsunade releva son regard emplis de larmes, qu'elle effaça d'un geste brusque et répondit finalement aux questions muettes.

« Ceci…

Elle montra du doigt, sa main légèrement tremblante, la feuille coupable de son mal-être.

« Ceci est… le testament d'Hinata Hyuuga.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

Et voilà ? Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Pas trop pénible à lire ? Dite moi tout =)

**Voici le sondage ! En faite, j'aimerai savoir si j'ouvre un blog ou pas. J'ai eu l'idée d'en faire un pour pouvoir vous tenir au courant de l'avancer de mes fics et d'y poster certaines fictions et one-shot que je ne posterais pas tout de suite ici. Vous pourriez même m'y mettre des commandes de couples =) seulement avec Hinata soit dit en passant. Alors bonne idée ou ça ne sert à rien ? Vous vous en fichez ou vous êtes intéressé ? Merci d'avance pour vos réponses !**

Réponse aux reviews :

**Hinachan :** Et oui il y a de quoi plaindre Hinata… ma pauvre chérie mais qu'est-ce que je te fais faire T^T Ne t'inquiète pas pour son mal de ventre. Hinata est trop forte ! Elle a sut maîtriser ses envies meurtrières en un éclair ! Bien sûr… elle doit prendre pas mal de morphine… XD mais non je blague ! Tandis que Sasuke… il n'est pas malin c'est sûr. Bon ce n'est pas vraiment son genre d'être aussi bête que Naruto mais j'ai adoré le faire aussi stupide ! Ben ouai quoi ! À force de toujours le décrire comme un petit génie je m'en lasse moi =) allez j'arrête le délire et merci pour ta review que j'ai adoré ! À la prochaine !

**Sasuhina : **Ben voici le prochain =) maintenant pour ce qui est du chapitre 10... À voir ! Tu me donneras ton avis sur la construction de mon blog si tu as envie de savoir quand sera la prochaine sortie =) merci pour ta review et à la prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10

**Ohayo mina !**

Grande nouvelle, j'ai ouvert mon blog ^^ merci à celles qui ont répondu au sondage. Mais comme je pars en Tunisie une semaine vous m'excuserez si je ne le tiens pas à jour dans les premiers temps. L'adresse se trouve dans mon profil.

D'ailleurs, c'est à cause de ce voyage que j'ai décidé de republier les chapitres avec une meilleure correction alors pas d'inquiétude pour celles qui m'ont ajoutés dans leurs alertes. Ce chapitre est un petit cadeau avant de partir en faites, c'est pourquoi ma bêta lectrice ne la pas encore corriger ^^'' mais à mon retour je vous poste la version corrigé correctement.

Ce chapitre est très… pervers ? En tout cas, Naruto est plutôt présent donc désolé pour celles qui n'aiment pas le Naruhina même si c'est à la fin du chapitre. Bonne lecture !

_**Disclaimer **__: Bien sûr les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais au merveilleux, au grandiose, au fantastique Masashi Kishimoto !!! Merci à lui et son talent !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Un ordre de mission et la détresse de l'homme renard.**_

Un jeune homme brun, marchait rapidement dans les couloirs sombres d'un repaire peu accueillant. Il semblait chercher quelque chose, ouvrant et refermant toutes les salles qu'il croisait. Il continua le long d'un corridor et aperçu une forme familière devant lui marchant lentement, tel un fantôme.

« Enfin…

Il accéléra encore le pas prenant un air impassible et s'arrêta à la hauteur de la jeune brune. Ils marchèrent ainsi quelques minutes dans le silence le plus complet seulement troublé par leur pas lent. Le jeune homme jetait souvent des regards froids sur le visage de la jeune fille. Ne lui adressant aucun regard, elle parla d'une voix douce et calme :

« Que me veux-tu Sasuke ?

« Orochimaru te demandes.

Hinata se stoppa net laissant son compagnon continuer seul jusqu'à se qu'il remarque son arrêt. Il se retourna pour tomber sur un regard glacial.

« Que me veut-il ?

« Je crois qu'il veut te parler du plan.

« C'est pas vrai…

Et elle retourna sur ses pas. Son rythme de marche était à présent plus rapide, presque nerveux.

Sasuke la rejoignit et se pencha un peu pour observer son visage. Il y avait une pincée d'anxiété dans ses yeux blancs. Elle lui lança un regard en coin avant de tourner son visage vers lui les sourcils froncés. Ils continuèrent à marcher rapidement s'observant dans les yeux. Enfin… Sasuke essayait de déceler chaque sentiment de la jeune fille dans ses yeux alors que cette dernière y chercher des réponses à son comportement. N'y trouvant rien, elle demanda d'une voix sèche :

« Quoi ?!

« Rien.

« Alors arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dit le !

« Tu deviens de plus en plus désagréable.

Elle détourna la tête pour se concentrer sur un point en face d'elle. Il avait touché un point sensible. Il le savait mais ne laissa pas paraître sa joie continuant à l'observer. Mais l'Uchiwa ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

« Au moins, comme ça… j'aurais la joie de ne plus t'avoir sur le dos…

Il s'étonna et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Excuse moi…

Cette fois ci ce fut Hinata qui resta saisit. Elle tourna rapidement la tête vers le brun qui avait pris une expression si froide qu'elle fit frissonner Hinata qui se remit à marcher avec plus de ferveur.

Elle avait le choix entre traîner un peu avec Sasuke pour retarder le moment avec Orochimaru ou y aller et vite passer cette rencontre qu'elle savait déjà de mauvaise augure pour elle. Mais au vu du comportement de son coéquipier, elle préféra se dépêcher de rejoindre sa chambre loin de ces deux monstres cupides. Elle réussit à faire un espace entre elle et le possesseur des sharingans, malheureusement celui-ci voyant son manège revint à ses côtés.

« Tu as de très beaux yeux.

Hinata cette fois se stoppa complètement et dévisagea l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci imperturbable comme toujours s'attendait d'un moment à l'autre à voir deux petites tâches rouges apparaître sur ses joues. Les secondes passantes, il ne vit pas sa prédiction se réaliser mais elle fut remplacée par une expression à la fois mélancolique et haineuse. Elle le défia à nouveau du regard avant de rejeter ses cheveux sur son visage pour le cacher et recommença à marcher. Un murmure à peine audible traversa à ses oreilles :

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux… mais je ne suis pas stupide.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se retourna d'un mouvement brusque ayant juste le temps de la voir disparaître dans les ténèbres.

_- Et merde…_

La Hyuuga continua de marcher et s'arrêta devant une porte noire. Encore bien plus noir que les autres et avec un serpent gravé dans le bois. Celui-ci regardé la visiteuse près à lui cracher à la figure son venin mortel, la gueule grande ouverte et les crocs en avant.

Hinata l'observa un moment avant de frapper. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre un « entre » dur et sec. Elle ouvrit la porte, la referma lentement et se retourna vers cet homme qui la dégoûtée tant. Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire carnassier qui la confirma dans son hypothèse que rien de ce qu'il allait dire ne l'enchanterait.

« Bien… princesse… j'ai du travail pour toi…

« De quoi s'agit-il ?

« Tu dois t'en rappeler… Je t'en ai parlé une fois.

« …

- _Donc il est resté sur cette idée… l'enfoiré…_

Hinata s'étonna elle-même de sa pensée et ne fit pas attention à la petite piqûre qu'elle ressentit au nombril.

_-Cette marque me transforme vraiment trop… Sasuke a raison. Je deviens de plus en plus désagréable, même pour moi…_

Ne la voyant pas répondre et semblant en proie à une grande réflexion, Orochimaru confirma les pensées de la belle.

« Tu partira bientôt pour le repaire de l'Akatsuki où tu joueras le rôle d'ambassadrice de notre cause. Tu comprends ce à quoi tu t'engages ?

« Comme si j'avais le choix…

L'homme serpent, d'un sourire machiavélique, caressa la tête du reptile à côté de lui. C'est à ce moment là qu'Hinata sentit des choses rampantes, lui caresser la peau. Elle baissa son regard sur le petit groupe de reptiles autour d'elle, entourant ses chevilles et remontant peu à peu le long de son corps. Elle releva son regard sur celui de son maître et attendit la suite. Tout en continuant de caresser les écailles, il reprit.

« Cette mission est très importante pour l'avenir… le mien… comme le tien, alors tu te dois d'être à la hauteur et de ne pas faire de bévue. Je te le répète, cette mission, comme tu t'en doute, sert aussi à juger ta fidélité envers moi et…

Mais il fut interrompu par un petit bruit. Il regarda intensément le visage de la brune devant lui et vit avec stupeur que c'était d'elle que lui parvenait le son étrange. Elle riait mettant une main sur ses lèvres afin de se contrôler.

« Hinata ?

« Vous êtes trop drôle… vous et Sasuke… « Tester ta fidélité »… non mais n'importe quoi…

Elle n'arrivait qu'à parler entre deux petits rires qu'elle laissé échapper.

« Te moques-tu de moi ?!

Reprit-il d'une voix menaçante. La jeune femme se redressa un peu, essuya une larme au coin de l'œil et entreprit de redevenir sérieuse.

« Pas vraiment, non… je me dis seulement que vous êtes tout deux stupide à me dire ça. Je ne jurerai jamais fidélité à ce groupe… à vous… tout simplement parce que je n'en fais pas parti. On m'y a forcé mais je n'ai jamais voulut devenir votre nouveau jouet. Je vous sers pour rester en vie, point finale. Alors gardé votre fidélité moi je n'en veux pas. Demandez moi ce que vous voulez mais j'ai déjà jurée fidélité à l'Hokage.

Orochimaru l'évalua un moment. Pas un bégaiement, pas un tremblement, pas même une expression à part cette pointe de haine au fond des yeux. Il sourit de contentement.

« Ça ne saurait tarder, Hinata… ça ne saurait tarder…

Ils s'observèrent ainsi quelques minutes.

« Puis je me retirer ?

« Oui.

« Dans ce cas au revoir.

« À tout à l'heure.

Elle sortit de la salle aux serpents en vitesse.

_- À tout à l'heure ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?_

Folle de rage, elle ne remarqua pas le serpent resté coincé dans sa tunique. Lorsqu'il lui fit une petite pression sur la poitrine et qu'il repartit vers son maître, elle comprit les plans d'Orochimaru pour le « à tout à l'heure ». Elle frissonna à cette pensée, elle savait d'ors et déjà, qu'elle ne passerait pas la nuit seule.

Village de Konoha.

Un jeune homme blond marchait rapidement dans les rues du village caché de la feuille. Il se dirigeait vers un grand immeuble, un peu abîmé et si engouffra. Il courut les derniers mètres qui le séparé de la porte en face de lui, l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied la sortant de ses gonds et lança son poing dans le mur du salon.

« Merde !

Il posa avec force ses deux poings sur le mur fissuré. Il serra les dents, rageant, fulminant, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles et dans un élan sauvage il balança à nouveau son poing qui transperça la paroi. Il resta un moment ainsi, le bras tendu, encastré dans le mur, le regard perdu en face de lui, son corps tremblant et son regard emplit de haine et de tristesse.

« Merde…

Des larmes apparurent alors qu'il les ferma avec rage et retira sa main.

« Merde… merde, merde…

Ses poings serraient le long de son corps saignant déjà abondamment devinrent rouge, laissant couler le sang sur le sol froid de l'appartement.

« Putain… ce connard… ce salop…

Ses larmes coulaient à présent sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne sur les personnes qui me sont chères… merde ! Ma famille… mes amis… celle que j'aime… Hinata…_

« HINATA !!!

Il tomba à genoux dans son sang, s'écoulant toujours de ses poings fermés. Le visage baissé, les dents serrées, il laissa des gémissements l'étrangler peu à peu, mélangeant ses larmes avec le liquide rouge.

_-POURQUOI ! Je t'aime ! Hinata ! Je t'aime ! Non ! Si je t'aimais réellement je t'aurais repoussé, j'aurais tout fait pour t'éloigner de moi… pour que tu vives heureuse ! Non ! Il a fallut que je fasse l'égoïste ! Que je sois si stupide ! Mais quel con ! Toutes les personnes qui sont trop proches de moi souffrent ! J'aurais dû le savoir avec le temps ! Non ce n'est pas ça… je le savais… j'ai joué aux aveugles… parce que… je t'aime… parce que je suis égoïste ! Pardonne moi Hinata ! Pardonne moi de t'aimer ! De trop t'aimer ! Quand je pense à ce que tu dois faire à présent… merde ! Mais quel con ! Quel con ! Naruto BAKA ! Tu es tout pour moi et maintenant tu… ce salop… ce salop te touche… il t'embrasse peut-être même… tu dois souffrir… d'être si impuissante… alors que tu t'es battu pendant tant d'années justement pour être forte… te revoilà à la case départ… tout ça c'est ma faute ! Si je ne t'aimé pas ! Tout aurais été différent ! Non… tu aurais continuer à m'aimer… je le sais… tu aurais continuer à rougir devant moi… et je t'aurais fait souffrir… mais n'est-ce pas moins pire que ce que tu es en train de vivre ? Hinata… pardonne moi… penser que ce salop te touche me rend fout de rage ! Ce serpent de malheur ! Il me le paiera ! Il me prend mon meilleur ami et maintenant mon amour ! Et il ce jouent d'eux ! Tu dois à présent trahir notre village… tu es obligé de porter ce sceau… ce sceau… il te transforme… il fait ressortir ton côté sombre… c'était donc ça cette tristesse dans ton regard… je m'en veux… je m'en veux tellement… j'ai envie de vomir… te savoir disparaître… t'éloigner de moi sans que je ne puisses rien faire… ça me dégoûte ! J'ai envie de tous les faire crever ! Sasuke avec si il le faut ! Mais je ne dois pas te laisser pourrir là bas ! Hors de question ! Ne m'en veux pas… ne m'en veux pas de t'aimer autant… mais… tu es la seule personne en laquelle j'ai la plus confiance… ma confidente… tu es celle qui ma tout pardonné… mon refuge… tu es celle qui ne m'a jamais regardé de haut… mon ange… tu es celle qui m'a toujours admiré… ma poupée… tu es celle qui m'a toujours respecté, qui t'es rendu compte de mon existence… ma joie… tu es celle qui ma offert ton amour… mon cœur…_

« Hinata…

Ses larmes se tarirent peu à peu. A bout de force, il se releva difficilement et tituba un peu avant de reprendre son équilibre. Il essuya rapidement les traces de ses larmes et s'avança doucement vers le lavabo où il se lava minutieusement les mains.

« Hinata…

Une image d'elle lui vint à l'esprit.

Elle était au même endroit que lui et faisait la vaisselle. Il était assis à la table du salon et l'observait tendrement tendit qu'elle bougeait un peu ses hanches de droite à gauche au rythme de la musique qui passé à la radio. Il se leva et se dirigea silencieusement vers elle. Il savait qu'Hinata baissé rapidement sa garde quand il y avait de la musique et lui près d'elle. Ce qui peut être un défaut lors d'une mission, cette caractéristique de la brune, finissait très souvent par retirer les vêtements du jeune blond… comme cette fois ci. Il était juste derrière elle, continuant à se trémousser un peu. Il tendit les bras et enlaça rapidement la Hyuuga qui se crispa effrayé. Elle tourna ses yeux vers lui et quand elle comprit, au sourire que lui lança son compagnon, elle se replongea dans sa vaisselle. Il murmura :

« Je peux t'aider ?

Il déposa un baiser dans son cou, la faisant frissonner.

« Non, j'ai fini. Mais merci.

« De rien.

Il lui déposa un second, puis un troisième, un quatrième, un cinquième baiser dans sa nuque jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un gémissement et qu'il relève la tête pour voir une Hinata pétrifié, rouge, une mains sur sa bouche toute gênée. Il lui attrapa les mains et avança le bout de ses doigts vers ses lèvres pour les embrasser. Hinata le regarda, surprise mais sourit tendrement à son compagnon qui l'observé intensément.

« Quoi ?

« Tu es si belle.

« N…Na…Naru…

Mais elle ne put finir de dire son nom qu'il avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle finit par se retourner, bloqué contre le lavabo et le jeune homme, elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et le laissa approfondir le baiser. Naruto laissa balader ses mains sur le corps de la brune avec un certain plaisir à la sentir frissonner au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau d'ivoire. Il la souleva, la posa sur le plan de travail et entreprit de l'embrasser passionnément comme un loup affamé. Elle, se laissant faire laissait glisser ses doigts fins le long de la nuque et le dos du jeune blond qui la serrait de plus en plus, voir à chaque tressaillements qu'il pouvait ressentir. Elle finit par enrouler ses jambes autour du bassin de Naruto qui la souleva et la coucha sur la table du salon.

« Aujourd'hui…

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le cou avant de se rapprocher du visage interrogateur de sa proie.

« On le fait ici.

Elle gémit en sentant de nouveau baisers dans sa nuque et quelques suçons avant de sourire aux cheveux blonds à côté de son visage.

« Tu es toujours aussi excentrique, Naruto-kun…

« Ça te plait bien…

« Oui c'est vrai.

Elle déposa un baiser dans la chevelure avant de se laisser aller à ses sensations.

A ce souvenir le Naruto du présent sourit béatement… chaque jour il se chargé de trouver différents endroits où consumer leur amour… à chaque fois ça avait été une avalanche de sensations de plus en plus forte… un feu d'artifice qui se renouvelé sans s'éteindre… Au bout de trois semaines ils avaient déjà fait toutes les pièces et les positions qu'ils avaient pu imaginer dans l'appartement du blond.

Celui-ci se retourna pour regarder la table du salon où une Hinata et une tasse de chocolat chaud étaient là. Il lui sourit tendrement mais celle-ci le regarder mélancoliquement. Il fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre. Il se secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour stopper ses pensées. Maintenant qu'Hinata n'était plus là…

_- Tous ces moments ensemble… je ne peux pas croire que ce soit fini… bien sûr que non ! Elle m'aime ! Elle m'aime toujours ! Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux ! Et ce baiser qu'elle ma donné en était emplit ! Elle m'aimera encore et toujours ! Elle m'attendra ! Comme elle l'a toujours si bien fait pendant des années… elle m'attendra… plus question de se remémorer le passé ! Il faut que je reste concentré afin de trouver un plan de sauvetage pour ma princesse !_

« Ma princesse…

Un nouveau souvenir fit son apparition mais Naruto le refoula au fond de sa mémoire. Il prit un papier, un crayon et s'assied, déterminé devant la table du salon.

« Je vais marquer toutes les idées qui me viennent, comme ça je ferai le trie et choisirai la meilleure. Super ! Au travail maintenant ! Hinata…

Il jeta un regard au ciel sans nuage de la matinée.

« Tiens bon…

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

Et voilà ! Pensez à laisser une petite review et je le rappel au cas ou mais l'adresse du blog se trouve dans mon profil. À la prochaine mina !

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Hinachan** : c'est vrai que tu ne poses pas les bonnes questions… XD mais je vais t'expliquer. En faite, elle utilise le papier et tout le reste lorsqu'elle est dans la chambre de Orochimaru et qu'il dort. Bon bien entendu, faut pas se faire d'illusions il a compris depuis longtemps ce qu'elle faisait. Depuis, il a mis à sa disposition papier et crayons pour qu'enfin il puisse dormir tranquille sans se réveiller à cause du froid que l'absence de la jeune fille laisse en quittant le lit ou d'un bruit quelconque durant son écriture. Tu as tout comprit ? ^^ Merci pour ta review, elle m'a permis de voir mes lacunes dans l'histoire. À plus !

**Sasuhina **: merci pour ta review ^^ c'est encourageant surtout en sachant que les lettres d'Hinata étaient très dures à écrire. Pour l'adresse du blog va dans mon profil. J'espère que tu aimeras encore ce chapitre.


End file.
